Doomed From The Start
by arwen-of-bajor
Summary: Marian had never thought that she would meet a man who would interest her. But her trip to the past leads her into the arms of Sergeant Barnes, and she makes a fatal mistake in letting herself fall in love with him even though she knew he was a dead man. In time she came to think to herself, "What difference could one man make in the scheme of history?"
1. A Friend

**Dear Readers,**

 **This is a continuation of my story Agent's Daughter following my OC Marian Coulson. To understand some of this story you might wanna go back and read that story first.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and will let me know what you think with a review, I hope all yall have a wonderful day.**

* * *

The past had a certain comfort to it Marian found, it was a certainty that she had not known in the future. Of course she did not know the fine details of everyday, such as who she was going to meet, but she knew that an alien army wasn't going to pour out of the sky. She knew that no madman would succeed in world domination. Of course the world was at war, but she knew that that the might Captain America would save the day. At a great expense to himself, as he missed out on the peace that he created and wound up in the twenty first century. For a while she toyed with the idea of bringing him back to this time so that he could say his goodbyes to all of his friends. But she could see that would only cause him more pain in the end. Besides how would she explain to him what she was, she hardly understood it herself.

The woman who called herself her mother had explained it all so many times, but it never completely clear. Probably because she spoke in riddles, all she knew was that she was a traveler and that she had the power to go wherever and whenever she wanted. Along with some other powers, that she could find a number of uses for. As she sat in the bar and thought of the few rules that she was told to abide by she found herself more in control than she had ever been. She felt free and powerful.

There was no SHIELD watching her in the past, there was no responsibility she had. Here in the past Big Brother had not been born yet and could not stalk her, making sure that she was doing as he said. Freedom was a sweet thing that she had never had, and she felt wild with it. No matter what her mother said she was free to do as she wished, there was no complicated rules that were given to her. Even if she broke one of the rules she knew that she could find a way around it.

While she thought about her new found freedom she looked to see a poster with her father's beloved Steve Rogers on it. It was a large poster advertising his show, over the image there was another sign pasted to it saying that the tour was canceled until further notice. After fighting alongside Steve and getting to know him as a friend she almost forgot that he was once a show boy. Perhaps the next time she saw him she would ask for a dance and a song. Though she didn't know if she would ever see him again, or any of the Avengers. Afterall, why would she return to a place where she could never be free?

Besides there were so many places to go now that she knew what she was, that staying still felt uncomfortable. If she could help it she would never look back and never go to the same place twice. If she had seen it once she didn't really feel the need to see it again. Marian had never been one for sentiment.

So she twirled her wine glass watching the red liquid circle around, as it stilled she lifted it to her lips and took a long sip. It was not the best wine, but it was wine all the same. The sweet smell of tobacco smoke swirled around the room, even though she had never been a frequent smoker, in the moment she found herself wanting for a cigarette. Despite not being human, nicotine had the same effect on her as most humans, though if what her mother had told her was true, it caused little harm to her body. Then again she did have a way of healing faster than most, perhaps that was what caused her occasional smoking to not have a permanent effect on her. Unfortunately for her she did not have a cigarette that could satisfy her at the moment.

"Why is a girl like you doing alone on a night like this?" she heard from behind her, not bothering to even look at the man, she smiled and thought of a quick retort. Though not being able to think of anything clever at the moment she simply said,

"Sometimes a woman likes to get a drink alone."

"Did you get all dressed up just for a glass of wine." The man sat down beside her, though she still kept her eyes focused on her wine. On her face her asymmetrical smile grew once more, and she decided that she would have some fun on that night.

"Well I was hoping to find someone to dance with, but I don't think anyone's interested." she shrugged, finally looking over to the man and was surprised at who she saw there. Though of course she was quick to hide her surprise, and gave Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes a dazzling smile.

"I don't think you're right about that in the slightest." he returned the smile that she had given to him, and for a moment she had thought back to Phil and all the stories he used to be obsessed with. The Howling Commandos and their Captain, though she had always suspected these stories were highly embellished. And out of all those embellished stories, her favorite was always Bucky Barnes, who died for the cause. While she was not certain that this was the right thing to do, she leaned forward and asked,

"Do you know anyone who may be interested? Sergeant-" she stopped her sentence looking up to the man with her silver eyes letting them finish her question.

"Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky."

"Nice to meet you, Bucky." she outstretched her hand to shake his in an enthusiastic gesture. Instead of shaking her hand he pulled her pale hand towards his mouth, and graced her knuckles with his soft lips.

"What do your friends call you?"

"I don't have any friends." she said with a shrug, slipping her hand from his and back to her wine glass to trace the brim of the glass.

"Would you like one?" the words that her mother had so carefully spoken ran through her head, but she ignored them. All the talk about not interfering not changing what was meant to happen, was second to her curiosity. After all it was not everyday a person got to interact with a historical figure. Besides, what harm could come of a friendship.

"Sure." she said, her painted lips still in that crooked grin, "I'm Marian."

"Like from Robin Hood?" It wasn't the first time she had heard that joke, but she acted like it was. Smiling and giggling along with him, and turning to look at him and his big blue eyes she shrugged her shoulders,

"If you like."

"I'll be Robin if you be Marian."

"Have you always been such a comedic genius." she teased.

"Only when there is a pretty girl who I wanna make laugh." The man was as charming as history books made him to be, perhaps he was a bit corny with his jokes, but that made him all the more compelling. "So where are you from, and how did you wind up here?"

"I'm from Washington, and I wound up here going to school. Then the war came, and the blockade, and now I'm sitting in a bar. Talking to a stranger." she lied with ease, the simple backstory fell off of her tongue as easily as most lies did.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Bucky."

"Yes you are," she agreed, "perhaps you can make yourself less of a stranger, by telling me where you are from, and how you wound up here."

"I'm from Brooklyn, got drafted by Uncle Sam, and now I'm here talking to you. A girl who is becoming a little bit less of a stranger by the moment." The smile fell from Marian's face as she raised a brow, attentive to whatever the man was about to say. "And I'm about to ask that girl, who is now more than a stranger for a dance."

 _A dance?_ Marian thought, that would not count as interfering with events. The famed ladies man probably danced with dozens of women before her, so what was a dance to the greater time scheme. Pressing her lips together and looking the handsome man, then she met his eyes and let her large lips stretch on to her face. And he mirrored her expression as she reached out and took his hand,

"That sound delightful, _Bucky_."


	2. A Dance

In the man's arms she stepped along to the song, following his lead she moved where he did. Sergeant Barnes seemed happy that she had said yes to his request. Though as soon as she was there she did not really know what to say at all, dancing with a deadman was a strange thing to do. And she had not thought of it before, but now, she was so sad for the boy who had lead her to the dance floor. Her usually well managed facial features must have shown her horror at the situation she had gotten herself into, because the man squeezed the hand he held to get her attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at her, and she immediately composed herself and smiled.

"I think so, I just usually don't dance with strangers." she laughed, "I just don't wanna embarrass myself."

"Trust me, you're doing just fine." he stepped back and spun her around, before bring his hand back to her waist and facing her. "Besides, I'm not a stranger am I?"

"You become more of a friend every second my dear Sergeant Barnes."

"Please call me Bucky." as the music ended and a song with a quicker pace came on she found herself trying to leave the dance floor. But he held the by the hand and asked, "You don't like this song?"

"Its-" listening to the quick notes, and horns that were being played at a quick tempo. She had not really ever danced to music like that, and while it was fine to listen to, she did not know how to dance along to it in the slightest. "It's, not my favorite."

The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged, deciding to lead her off of the dance floor. Moving her hand to the crook of his elbow, he laid his opposing hand on top of hers securing her there. The dance had been short and for much of it she had been distracted by her thoughts of Bucky and his fate. As he lead her to a table he pulled a chair out for her, offering her a seat. Which she took with a smile, of course her smile concealed her thoughts of sadness. She would hate for him to die, he seemed a decent fellow.

"So if this music isn't your favorite, what is?" as she met his bright eyes she thought about it for a moment, and then came up with a joke for herself that he would not understand. Leaning forward towards him,

"The kind that hasn't been written yet." With a furrowed brow, an asymmetrical smile, and a tilt of his head he laughed at her statement. Then he leaned forward to ask,

"What doe music that hasn't been written yet sound like?" after he spoke she leaned forward a little more and mimicked his smile.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see." In that moment he seemed utterly charmed by her. Taking hand he lifted it fiddling with a ring that was perfectly fit to her index finger. Usually she would never let herself be so vulnerable with a person that she was not trying to get something out of, but this was the past. And this was a dead man, there was little harm that could come of her being friendly, and mostly honest, with this man. It also felt good to be with a person who did not think of her as anything but a woman.

"I'm sure it will sound amazing as long as I have a pretty girl to listen to it with."

"Are you always so charming?"

"Are you?" the quick witted statement caught her off guard and she burst out into a laugh. Shaking her head, making her well groomed hair sway with her movements.

Bucky was a good man, it was such a shame that he would soon be gone. But for now he was alive, and Marian felt that she could give him a good time for now. For tonight she would drink with him, and maybe she would dance with him, if he asked her too, and she would talk with him as well. She was sure that he would have many good nights, and she felt compelled to make this one of them. And it wouldn't break any of the rules that her mother had given to her to spend a single night with the man. So she turned her attention towards the young man and responded to his question,

"Only when there is a a handsome man, who I wanna make laugh." her words mirrored the sentence that he had spoken to her earlier. As the song faded out in the background, and another song began Marian looked out to the dance floor and watched the quick movements of the men and women. And as she watched, she was certain that she could mimic the movements, it would not be harder than fighting.

"So I'm handsome?"

"Yes." she turned her head back to him, "And don't act like you don't know it."

"Yes, ma'am." he signaled for the their previous orders to be brought to them again. Then turned to her, "So what were you studying over here?"

"I was studying language, but a good bit of the students left, as well as some professors, so now-" she shrugged, "no school."

"Language? Which one?"

"All of them. I wanted to be a linguist." with wine now placed in front of her she took the stem in her hand and sipped on the red liquid. Tilting her head,

"What did you want to do with that?"

"Travel. But now, I'm stuck here working in a shop." she sighed and murmured in Portuguese, " _I supposed that was what was supposed to happen though._ "

" _Perhaps, all you can do is make the best of it._ " She was of course surprised at his response to her, her adopted father Phil had known everything there was to know about good ol' Captain Rogers, though he knew less about Bucky. As a result she knew little of him as well, but she wanted to know about him.

"You know Portuguese?"

"I know a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" she played into his suggestive sentence, with a raise of an eyebrow. The man before he could take a sip of his drink had to laugh once more. Both seemed to be having such a wonderful time that it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Well-" he raised his brows and widened his eyes for a moment, then placed both hands on to her. "Why don't we get out of hear and I can show you?"

"After only one dance Sergeant?" she laughed, "What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I don't quite know yet, but I look forward to finding out." It was obvious to Marian that she could not spend a night with the man, even by her flexible morals it felt wrong to do that for some reason. But that did not mean that she could not get to know him, and let him know a bit about her. So raising her glass she said,

"As I look forward to knowing you as well."


	3. The Good Ol' Captain

As Marian stumbled into the small apartment, she kicked off her shoes and laid her sore feet flat on the ground letting the tendons in her food stretch. All that dancing and in new shoes had caused her feet to ache, but it was worth it. She did not let herself feel any pain because she was having too good of a time. And even now the pain was an after though, as she twirled herself into her bed. Kicking off her shoes, she made a mental note to place them back in the proper place. Ripping off her stockings, that were now ripped.

Rolling out of bed she slipped the vintage dress off and threw it into a hamper. As she had made plans to see the wonderful Bucky Barnes again she knew she would need another dress. Though that would be an easy find for her. Though she was apprehensive, it felt as if she was breaking a rule that had not been given to her. Pulling the strange black stone that enhanced her powers, and thought of the long faced, silver eyed woman, who was her mother.

When she had first met her mother Marian felt nothing for her, and felt little for her still. Perhaps that is because she never knew her, or never had any true desire to have a mother. She had not needed one in the past, she had gotten along just fine. What she felt for her mother was a dash of curiosity, and a heep of rage. But the curiosity held all that anger back, because Marian needed the questions left unanswered by Loki, answered by her mother.

Looking back on the first time she had met her mother, Marian felt that it was all a mistake. And that she should have never gone looking for herself. After all she already knew who she was as a person. Why did she need to know any more.

But her mother, Myhena, told her who she was then cast her out of the place that she was born. And just last night she had danced with a war hero, and was back in modern Brooklyn before day break. Perhaps the thrill of it all was worth making life a bit more confusing, what she knew was that she intended to go back and see Bucky again. None of that broke any of the rules that she was sworn to keep or at least she didn't think it did.

As she thought of the night her mother made her leave that strange world, and of the rules that her silver eyed mother had given her. Even though they were in riddles, Marian felt that she understood them.

 _1\. The stars are fixed, feel free to do what you will between them, but do not try to move them._

 _2\. Do not use the gifts that have been given for selfish reasons, or gain._

 _3\. Keep yourself hidden in the shadows, else you will be at the mercy of primitive peoples._

Those of course were the only rules that her mother repeated frequently enough that they had stayed with her. Along with her mother having to warn her about her father, and refusing to tell her who he was. But she would find that out in time if she was persistent enough.

And as she went over those repeated rules, there was nothing there that prohibited her from spending her time with whomever she wanted. So as she looked in the mirror and brushed her curls out, and took off her lipstick, she smiled at the thought of seeing James again. He was a most interesting man, and she felt compelled to get to know him as she said that she would.

So she placed the stone in the draw next to her bed and just as she laid down on her bed there was a knock at her door. To which she only groaned out and decided to ignore. But it sounded again, louder, with a faster tempo to it. Whomever was at her door they were eager to see her. So she yanked a robe out of her closet and made her presence known as she clamped to the door tying the robe over her undergarments. All the while mumbling about who would be knocking on her door.

"What?" she bit as she yanked open the door, the neck of her robe already slipping open as she did so. But she was horrified at who she saw there and for a second her mouth dropped open and she was stopped in her tracks. In a soft voice she said "Oh god."

"Good morning Marian." The good Captain waved to her, trying to ignore her state of dress, and be respectful. In his hands he held a package, that was wrapped in pretty reflective paper.

"Hi Steve." It was odd to see him there, she had not been expecting him, and it was a coincidence that he should show up just as she had come back from his time. A foolish thought went through her head that he knew, but of course that was impossible. And she then relaxed, "What are you doing here? And how are you awake at this ungodly hour?"

"Its ten o'clock." he said with a furrowed brow, as she closed her robe with her hand.

"The question still stands." the sarcastic tone was enough to make him smile at the young woman. As she opened the door more so, with a wave of her hand she welcomed him in. "So what brings to this part of town."

"I heard you were back in town, and thought I should bring you a housewarming gift." He said watching her as she hid behind a door to quickly dress herself. When she came out of the room she was dressed in black.

"Thats," she smiled at him and shrugged, "really sweet Steve. But how did you know I was back, I didn't tell anyone."

"I work for SHIELD, they keep a close eye on you."

"It's good to know that Big Brother is watching."

"I got that." he smiled at her literary reference, showing that he had done a bit of catching up, he looked at the bookcases that were full behind her, "Not really my favorite book though."

"What is your favorite book then?"

"There's too many books to have a favorite." Marian smiled, before remembering the few manners that she did have.

"Please, sit. Can I get you anything, I was just about to make some coffee."

"Oh, I'm alright." he sat on her beige sofa, "What happened to that big house out in the country?"

"I still have it."

"How much money do you have?"

"Oh I didn't buy it, my husband did."

"Pardon?" he turned sharply to her as she sat down beside him, the poor man was obviously confused about the part of her past that she did not think about too often. Afterall to her it was not a big deal. "You're married?"

"I was. He's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, I didn't love him, I was just under orders." Again the man seemed confused and somewhat horrified at the mention of such things. With a shrug she made it seem like nothing, which is what is was. Nothing to her, it was a simple mission that ended as it should have. "But I got a house out of it, so I suppose it was one of my better missions."

"That is one way of looking at it." he huffed, an awkward breath of laugh in the back of his throat. Having nothing much to say about the small, shocking detail of Marian's life, he held out the package in his hands to her. "For you."

The package was heavier than it looked, perhaps that was because everything that Steve lifted he could do so without any effort. Ripping open the paper she revealed a box, then after taking the top off of the box she saw the gift that he had brought to her. It was a waffle maker, in the shape of his shield. The sight of it brought back memories of Phil, her dad. No matter how much she knew that he was not her father, he was her dad. And she missed him.

"Steve-" she breathed, looking up to him, as she was genuinely touched by the action. "My father used to ha-"

"Yeah, you told me after the fighting was done in New York."

"I did, didn't I." she picked up the waffle iron and held it to her chest for a moment.

"How have you been holding up?"

"Well enough. I only miss him when I think of him, which is more often than I would like." putting the kitchen appliance onto her coffee table. Shirking off the sadness she looked up at him,"But what about you? How has the 21st century been treating you these days?"

"Pretty good, I've done some catching up, still have more to go though." he pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open. A number of things were written down, from historical events to movies. A couple of lines down she saw there written Star Wars/Trek.

"That's a pretty good list. But a note about Star Trek, make sure when you watch the movies you stick to the even ones, they are always better." He quickly got a pen and wrote down that tip that she gave to him. Then he seemed to stiffen up, and a new demeanor came over him, and he looked over to her. Now came the real reason that he was there, a favor.

"How about we go get breakfast, or lunch." it seemed an innocent offer, perhaps her skills had dulled and she was wrong. Perhaps he was simply there out of friendship, and her training had made it so that she trusted no one. Even though she was tired she felt that she could go for some food. So she offered him a smile,

"Brunch sounds good to me."


	4. Favor for the Captain

"So, tell me about your husband." Steve said, picking up a cup of coffee, hoping for an interesting story from her past so that he might know her better. The diner below her apartment was not the best restaurant, but it was good enough. With a huff she shook her head,

"His name was Jason." she said with little emotion, "He was not a good man, I was with him because he had connections."

"An illegal network?"

"Yeah, but I compromised the mission." she took a sip of her coffee, that had more sugar than coffee in it.

"How?"

"I blew his brains out with a .45 pistol." The candidness of it seemed to shock the man, he knew that women were capable of violence, but it did not seem to be a thing he liked to think about. "Six months of my life down the drain, I only got half of the names I needed. I've never seen my father so disappointed."

"Your father knew about that mission."

"He's the one that chose me for it." again she shrugged, "Not the first occurance in history where a father has married her daughter off, admittedly for strange reasons."

As their food came they made room on their table and thanked their waitress for serving them. Steve still could not help but feel bad for the person who still seemed to be a girl in his eyes. Though she seemed to have little care for what has happened, it simply was.

"How old were you when you met him."

"Seventeen, married on my birthday. Most girls don't get a husband for their birthday, but I guess I was a lucky girl." her deadpan humor seemed almost tragic to him as she did not register how horrible the things that had been to do her seemed to him. Though she could read him well,

"That's very young to be married."

"Don't feel bad for me Steve, I hate when people feel bad for me. I was an adult, and despite that idiotic name that Stark gave to me, Mercury Maiden, you can trust me I was no maiden. It was my choice, I was eager to do my duty, I was eager to serve."

"That reminds me of quite a few people." He said cutting into his steak, while Marian salted her eggs. "Why did you kill him if that wasn't your orders."

"He was trafficing children into the sex trade. SHIELD told me they didn't know, so I didn't know until I saw pictures. I just snapped." shoving food into her mouth and swallowing she looked up from her plate, "I got the names of all of his contacts, and I hunted them down."

Steve did not know what to say, and it was not a thing he expected to discuss over breakfast. Though he found that his curiosity was satisfied at that, so he looked at her devour her food for a moment more before trying at her style of humor.

"I hope your next marriage is more satisfactory, and less bloody than the first." he raised his cup of coffee, as did she so that they could clink their white mugs together. And Marian smiled after she took a long gulp, her large eyes bent themselves into silver crescents.

"To the next poor bastard, who falls in love with me." Sitting there with Steve she kept feeling that he wanted to ask her something that he was holding back. Pushing her cup to the edge of the the table she waited for the waitress to come by and fill up her cup. Steve was too polite to ask her what he wanted during the meal, it must have been concerning business theme.

Admittedly she did not know Steve as well as she wanted to, perhaps she could learn something about him from Bucky. They were they best of friends, they grew up together. You know a person well when you have grown with them. And she looked forward to getting to know both men, they seemed more deacent than most men that she had met. Perhaps meeting the worst of people a condition of her former job.

"What are you doing with yourself nowadays."

"Traveling."

"That makes scenes. SHIELD, has had a hard time finding you, you pretty much dropped off the map for six months. You didn't even reappear until a week ago." Marian knew that was because she was off of the very planet itself.

"It's easy to disappear if you know where to go."

"And where did you go?"

"If I told you that than you would know how to find me."

"So?"

"Sometimes I like to keep somethings to myself." she took another drink of her coffee. As she slumped back into the booth, she stretched her arms out. The spine of the woman cracked as she did so. She had been awake for far longer than she would have liked, though she would not ever admit that.

"If you say yes to my next question then I'll have to be able to find you." And there it was, his true motives were revealed to her, and he wanted something from her. Or at least something he wanted her to say yes to. So she sat there and waited for him to ask, whatever he wanted to.

With her silver eyes hardened, and her smile gone, she looked more intimidating than she had before. To Steve he then saw the person who had hunted down all those men, the one that Marian kept well hidden till she needed her. So he bucked himself up, and said,

"I want you to come back to SHIELD."

"No."

"Before you say tha-""

"I already said it." her voice was firm, "And I will say it again. No."

"Marian, please, hear me out." The woman pulled out her phone and set a timer for three minutes. That was the longest that she would listen to anyone's pitch about her coming back to SHIELD. The organization that took her childhood away from her, and hidden many aspects of what she was away from her. Marian could not deny that they had done good, but they had also done wrong by her. Placing her phone on the table, she poisoned her finger over the start button,

"I will hear about this for three minutes." tapping the start button Steve leaned forward.

"They need good people like you, and while you do have issues with authority I believe that you can do good still. For all your life you have trained for this job, why are you backing out of it now?" he paused sitting back, "You would not be working for anyone in SHIELD but me, and you'll be well taken care of."

"I am well taken care of. My late husband ensured that I would be." Steve admired the strength that Marian had, she had a spine of steel and a great head on her shoulders. But he wanted her back in SHIELD, and back on the Avengers. It was where she belonged.

"It's where you belong Marian." he said, in an exasperated sigh, before the alarm went off. With a tap of her finger she silenced the alarm and she pulled two twentys out of her wallet and laid them on the table before getting up.

"Brunch is on me." she said, turning away from the man, not wanting to be part of the conversation anymore. Though he was fast and as soon as she was out the door she founder herself being dragged into and ally. Steve was perhaps more persistent than her mentors at SHIELD had been. While she did consider him almost a friend she was done with him, and she was tempted to take a swing at him, but instead she sarled and said,

"If you ever yank on me like that again I'll knock you back into your showtune days." Of course he paid no mind to that comment and simply said,

"One mission, under my command. You'll take no one else's orders, I promise." His hands were firm on her shoulders holding her in place. "Please, as a favor to me."

"Oh god," she breathed. "Fine."

"Thank you, Marian." he removed his hand from her shoulders, "You won't regret this."

"I'm only saying yes because, if I didn't say yes to a favor for Captain America, my dad would come back and haunt me." Rogers smiled down at her before looking down the ally way,

"I think I got beat up here once."

"You were about to get beat up here twice with the way you just grabbed me." Marian said, receiving a smile from the man as he escorted her out of the ally. "So what is the mission?"

"I'll come to you when I have one." he said, hopping on the back of his bike with a smile. Knowing that he had roped her into a mission that did not even exist yet.

"Why Mister Rogers, who knew you were such a trickster?"

"I'll call you in a week." he shouted over the roar of his bike before riding off down the street and turning the corner. Leaving her to go back into her apartment, cursing her father's name, knowing that if Steve had been anyone else she would not be in this situation. Though she also knew that she needed sleep, it was all that mattered at the moment.


	5. Earn It

Again Marian found herself in the past, waiting on a soldier she was not quite sure would show up. But she sat there all the same, wanting to see the charming man again. Though she had no idea if he would show up again. After seeing Steve, she got her rest, when she had enough of that she was ready for some fun. Since Steve wasn't going to give her a mission to satisfy that need for fun she would find it with his best friend. That was if he decided to show up.

Though as she had been sitting there for over an hour it seemed unlikely that he was going to show. So she paid her tab then made her way to the door, her new dress flowing around her legs as her shoes clicked on the floor.

"Leaving without dancing?" a voice called to her as she was just about to step out onto the street. At a table he sat with a bottle of cheap whiskey, and a smile.

"I would love to dance, but it seems my partner is busy neglecting me, in favor of a bottle of liquor." Before answering her, Bucky took the time to look her up and down. Her long legs were hidden under a silken skirt that was a deep blue that clashed with the yellow of her hair. Perhaps it was rude to stare, but it was not something that he could help.

"I was only building up my courage." he lifted his glass before taking a sip, "Asking a pretty girl to dance takes courage."

"I doubt you ever needed courage to ask a girl to dance." she took a step forward, holding him in her eyes as she leaned forward to take the glass from his hands for herself. As she finished her drink he just watched her, when she put down the glass, "I needed a bit of courage to ask a handsome man to dance with me."

She held out her hand, and gave him a smile that she save for those she truly loved. The man found his hand slipping into hers. On his own accord he stood, so that he had to lean his head down so that his eyes still met. Before even taking her onto the floor he twirled her around, taking another long look at her. Pausing for a moment he then yanked her out towards the dance floor, then took her into his arms.

Marian had grown bolder in her dance moves as she had done her research, and he was quick to pick up on her graceful movements. In time he felt as if she was the one in the lead, but as soon as the music came to a slower pace she let him guide her along again. The smooth sound changed her movements as she pressed herself against him.

"I like your dress." he whispered in her ear, taking her placed her hand on his chest. Running his thumb over the back of her finger in circles, as he then moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back.

"This old thing?" she shrugged taking a step back, keeping hold of his hand and turing about before bringing herself back to where she was, "It's nothing special."

"Perhaps it's the person in it that makes it so stunning."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maybe?" he said, feeling as if he offended her. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry." she cooed, knowing how to charm men had been a skill she had been taught. "Though you don't always have to be so-charming."

"I don't know what else to be when you're in a room." again she moved herself away from him as the song picked up in tempo.

"You never stop do you?" she laughed. "Tell me something about yourself, Bucky."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything." She said as their dance turned into a simple two step, she wanted to know more about him. Beyond the war hero, beyond what small testimonies that were lost to time. Marian wanted to know this person who she had gone back in time to see once again. The blue eyed man was a flit, but there was something else there as well. And he seemed a safe person to know, after all nothing horrible could come of talking to a dead man.

He could not seem to think of anything as he just pressed his brows together, and frowned. As her fingers left him and she stepped away taking his hand making him follow her before the song was over.

"Let's go for a walk." she suggested, her silver eyes gazing up to him while their fingers were entwined. Bucky did not seem the kind to refuse any woman who was slightly pretty. So he was quick to follow her, out of the bars doors.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Let's just walk." taking his arm they turned right. "Are you going to tell me something about yourself."

"I'm not all that interesting."

"Most people are interesting once you get to know them." Taking a deep breath and sighing she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll go first, my favorite animal is the fox."

"The fox? Why?"

"They are clever animals, and they are rather attractive animals. What is your favorite animal?"

"Cats I guess. There used to be a bunch of alley cats outside my apartment, my sister and I would play with them sometimes." The thought of him and his sister playing with strays was charming to Marian. And he had a sister, Marian had not known that. Of course her father's hero was Captain America, not the man who was seen as his sidekick. Instead of asking Bucky about his sister she said,

"Now, ask me something about myself." the man picked up on her little game quick. Of course he was too polite to ask her any questions that might offend her. And he did not want to make this the last time he saw her with some stupid joke, so he asked her a general question,

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I was raised as an only child, but I was adopted so I don't really know if I do have any family out there." his eyebrow raised at that, they had more common than he thought. Both of his parents were gone as well.

"I would ask you the same question, but you already told me you had a sister. What's she like?"

"We haven't been in contact much since-" he stopped himself looking down on the little woman. Those silver eyes were the strangest he had ever seen, something foreign lingered within those eyes, but they did not frighten him. He wanted to know more about her, and so he knew he would have to let her know more about him, "ever since my parents died Rebecca has been off in boarding school. We arent as close as I would like."

"Maybe you should write to her."

"I do, not often but-I do."

"Maybe you should write to her more often then." she laughed, walking along the road to a bridge. Leaning over the railing she looked down to the black water, her skirt blowing in the wind, exposing bits of her legs, and her curls being pulled straight by the wind. Bucky moved behind her placing her hands on either side of here so that she was trapped between him and the river.

Marian did not know what she was doing anymore. Flirting with a dead man was not immoral, but there was something that was not right about it. Though she could not help herself, she liked the man. And even though she kept telling herself that she should stop, that she should control herself, she made the excuse that nothing could come out of this because he was gone. Turing her thoughts away from morals that had never served her well she rested her head on the railing,

"I've always like the sound of water." she murmured, feeling Bucky press himself against her, and she let him, thankful for the warmth on the chilly night. Though before he could get any closer she turned around to look at his blue eyes. Putting one hand on the railing and one on his chest she pushed off so that she could sit on the railing. "What about you?"

"What?"

"You like the sound of water?" of course he had not heard the question at all, he was leaning close to her face. Their eyes followed one another's movements, Bucky's hand moved up her thighs and Marian let him, and his eyes slipped to her lips. "Why Sergeant Barnes, what do you think you are doing?"

"Can I kiss you?" as her hand came to his face he moved forward, only for her to move back. Her silver eyes took his again, the look in her eyes was no long one of kindness, but the look of a predator. Of course he was not afraid, but enticed, trying to catch her lips again,

"My darling James," she breathed, "if you want a kiss, earn it."

Bucky then stopped himself and pulled away, a laugh spilling over his lip. His hand moved from her thigh to the railing beside her hand. A smirk rested on Marian's face, as the man laughed leaning his head down so that all of his weight was on the railing.

"I like you."

"I know." she kissed his cheek before lifting her legs over his head, past the arms that traped her and down to the wooden bridge below them.

"You a gymnast?" he asked, after observing her graceful landing that came with ease.

"When I was younger I had an interest in it." outstretching her arm, and opening her hand so that her palm faced up she enticed him to once again walk with her. He took her hand then pulled her so that his arm was around her. Marian decided to allow it as she was having a good time, it was almost like a date, and since she had never had a real date she felt that she should allow herself this small pleasure.

"Come on doll," he looked down to her the pet name made her smirk, "let's go listen to some music that hasn't been written yet."


	6. Tonight At Five

Marian knew that if she was going to continue to see Sergeant Barnes she would have to establish herself in that time. Get a job, and an apartment. Luckily for her those things were easy to procure, as well were the documents that she needed if anyone was to question her identity. Unfortunately for her the famous Howling Commando was often away on missions, leaving her to have multiple boring days at a boring job.

Of course she had the ability to leave at anytime and return to the exact same moment, she was a time traveler after all, but she wanted to try to live as a normal person for once. Besides, in time Bucky would pass, and she would have an eternity to travel through time. And she had done plenty of that in the past year, for now it could wait. In a few days she had a date.

Till then she made herself content with her job of stocking books, and working as a cashier at a small bookstore. It was a simple job, easy to manage, and it did not force her to use any of her more unpleasant skills. A few soldiers who were stationed in the city would sometimes come in and talk to her. Though she easily dismissed them, there was only one man in that time and place that had her attention.

And luckily, hiding out in the past made it so that Steve could not take her on that mission he had not put together yet. Marian wanted a break from fighting, and from who she was made to be. In the past she decided she would be who she wanted to be. Not a time traveler, not an agent of SHIELD, but just the woman she never had the chance to be. The rest of the universe would wait for her, and she would wait for Bucky. Afterall he did have a kiss to earn.

Of course life in London was not all too boring, at night there were often raids on the city. She had gotten lucky on her first two nights and the Germans had decided to hold off on the bombing. Now that she lived there she often found herself in a church, or in a bomb shelter. Of course she was not afraid, the worst they could do was kill her. Though she felt bad for the women and children that were huddled around her. It never grew less terrifying for the mothers, but the children had seemed to grow used to it. It was no longer as systematic as it had been in the early days of the war, but it was still a threat. The Germans would bomb the British, the British would rebuild as an act of defiance and refusal to surrender. Marian admired that attitude, and the people who had been there from the start.

"So this is where you work?" a voice said as the door chime signaled that there was a customer. Bucky looked around at the dimly lit store, before turning to her and smiling at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"It's a new job. I got tired of being treated like a slave by my last employer." she said, straightening her back and looking at him. "You're back early? Did something happen?"

"That's classified Mary." he said, walked over to the counter and leaned towards her. Bucky had taken to shortening her name, and it made her smile. Most men who had met her were too afraid to try and manipulate her name, then again, most men that she had met were dead.

"Of course." she smiled, knowing a thing or two about classified things, so she understood. "So what brings you to the shop?"

"Well I was looking for a date." he stood up straight so that he was looking down at her.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any dates, I have books, journals-"

"Come on Mary." he sighed taking her hand, nearly pulling her over the counter as he placed her hand onto his chest. "Give me a chance to earn that kiss."

Long slender fingers curled into a fist grabbing onto his uniform, before unraveling her fingers and sliding her hand up his shoulder. Her unpainted lips curved into a smile, and her silver eyes soon resembled a crescent moon. Before taking her hand away she shrugged her shoulders,

"Okay Bucky." his expression changed into a boyish excitement, and his smile instantly charmed her. It was not a smile that was made to manipulate her, only to show his earnest happiness. But it hurt her heart to see him smile, she had slowly come to know him. He was a good man, but the good ones rarely live, and such was the case for him. And again she doubled what she was doing, and wondered if she was being selfish in taking away his time, but that was erased, the smile on Bucky's face assured her that he did not believe she was wasting his time.

"When do you get out of here?"

"I get off at five."

"I'll be back then." he pushed off of the counter and began to walk to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Should I get dressed up." he stopped then looked her up and down, shook his head. Then gave her a small salute before spinning on his heel and walking out of the door back onto the street. With the door chime still ringing, she watched him walk by the store window before turning his head to her and giving her a wink. Suppressing a smile she watched him go, then mumbled to herself,

"Now I see where Steve got it from."


	7. You're Ready

Going outside of the store Marian began to pick up the books from the outdoor display area by the armful. She had to pause for a moment as her hair had fallen from the ribbon that she was holding her hair back with, however women managed to keep up such high beauty standards Marian would never understand. Compared to some other women she saw she felt like she looked a mess, but Bucky didn't seem to mind the way she looked.

And the woman felt herself excited to see him again, she had never had a real date. She was too busy with work, or that sham of a marriage that ended rather poorly. This would end poorly as well, it was fated to, but at least she knew the ending before it began. But the end had not begun yet, and neither had her date. So she took a moment to fix herself, using the reflection in the glass to help her. Pulling the ribbon down the artificial curls fell around her face. They had lost some of their volume, and Marian didn't know what to do but tie them up the way they had been.

"You know," the familiar voice of a soldier she was fond of said, "you look nice with your hair like that. Down and all."

"You're early." she turned around, her hair still knotting the ribbon so that her hair stayed out of her way. Turning back to the books she lifted as many of them as she could, Bucky, ever the gentleman took over half the books in her arms then opened the door for her.

"I couldn't wait to see you." he said, "And I thought I should stop by and help you close up."

"You don't have to help me, this is my job."

"A pretty lady like you shouldnt have to do any work."

"A pretty lady like me is tougher than she looks and likes to have work to do." she laid the books on the table beside the door and he followed suit. Again going outside to repeat the process until the outdoor display was empty of all of the books. She had already counted the money and emptied the register into the safe, starting to go up the stairs she looked back at Bucky, "Wait here."

She had to go tell Mr. Wilson that she had closed up the shop and was about to go home for the evening, and she had to give him back his key. He was a cranky middle aged man who was rather demanding, but Marian had taken a liking to him, she knew how to read people and Mr. Wilson was only that way because he was lonely. And her continual brushing off his rude manner, and often bringing him pastries, had gained her assured employment and a lukewarm friendship between them both. As soon as she knocked on the door and hung the key around the handle, she shouted a goodbye before scampering down the stairs to Bucky.

"Let's get out of here." she took his hand and shut the door behind her. It locked instantly as she shut it, she was glad to be out of there. It was a job so easy that she was exhausted by the end of it all. When they were out on the street she turned to the soldier, "So, where are you taking me."

"You'll see." he said. If they had been any other two people Marian would have been worried, but she could defend herself, and Bucky would never attack a woman. Though she quickly made a jest of it all, stopping directly in front of him and turning her face up to his.

"Should I really be going somewhere at night with a stranger. After all, I am defenseless and you are much stronger than I am." He could see her sarcasm, and the smile that displayed it,

"Well, hurting you wouldn't earn me a kiss now would it?" His face was so close to hers, and looking into his blue eyes was enough to rope her in, and she wanted to kiss him. So she did, her hand came up to his face and guided him down to her lips, as she stood on the balls of her feet. It was gentle and she could feel him smile as she did that. When she returned to standing flat on her feet and pulled her lips away from his she saw that his eyes were still closed and his face was frozen in a smile. When his eyes opened to gaze into hers he seemed confused, "I thought I had to earn that."

"You did." she whispered. He could not help but to match her volume, and asked,

"How?"

"You made me feel special for a moment." looking down at her a slow smile stretched onto his lips. The girl seemed sincere, and Marian had been, of course she had her relations, but all were destructive and absent of any romance. She was in a world of chaos for most of her life so she had met very few people that made her feel anything special at all. Though she was not at all about to let him get away with a second kiss, and when he leaned down to press his lips to hers again she raised a finger up to stop him. Then with a charming smile she said,"That doesn't mean you don't have to earn a second one Sergeant."

"Oh, you are very special Mary." he kissed her fingers, before smiling and dragging her along to a jeep that he had parked a ways down the street. Grabbing her by the waist her swung her into the passenger seat. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Buckle up."

"Why Sergeant Barnes, are you allowed to use a military vehicle for personal reasons?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them, besides, I checked this out so she's mine till the morning." He smacked the hood as he moved around to the driver's side and revved the engine up. "You ready Mary?"

"Well I don't really know what I'm supposed to be ready for, so I'm not sure if I'm ready." feeling girlish she had a hard time holding back her laughter as she spoke. There was a relief to the person that she was letting herself be in this time period, with this man. And she was glad for all of it, she didn't have to be anything but a woman with him. And as he regarded her for a moment he drove off, and with shrug and a grin said,

"You're ready."


	8. By The River

The wind pulled the rest of her curls straight as she sat beside Bucky in the topless military car. Though the night was warm, so she found herself not minding the wind, an he enjoyed looking at her as she tilted her head back to embrace the wind. Keeping his eyes on the road was not an easy thing to do with a girl like her beside him, and he had always been easily distracted by a pretty face.

"Where are you taking me Barnes?" she looked over to him away from the ruins of a recent raid. There was nothing signaling that she seemed to be worried, she was not afraid at all, so he felt no real reason to tell here where they were going. It perhaps was not the best date that he had come up with, and see seemed the girl to like what he had planned.

"You don't like surprises do you?"

"Most of the surprises in my life haven't been all that pleasant." she told the truth, while she was being as honest as she could with him without giving him the complete truth. In her young life she had never had a real relationship, and she wanted to let Bucky know her as much as she could. She wanted someone to know her for the first time, or at least the truest version of herself that she could show to him. All he had to give her was half a kind smile to her statement, then he grabbed her knee and shook it,

"You'll love it," he said then shrugged, "- well I hope you will."

"If you take me someplace where everyone is all dressed up I'll never forgive you." she jested, shouting over the wind and the engine. Blonde hair kept flying into her mouth and she had to continually push it out of the way, and the car was not at all made for comfort. It was made to be sturdy enough to get through war, there were no seatbelts either, which made it so that she was often grasping on to Bucky's leg to keep steady. Though she didn't think that he reminded that at all.

"I'd never embarrass you Mary." he seemed to enjoy saying the shortened version of her name, almost as much as he enjoyed looking at her. With her silver eyes gazing into his blue eyes, said,

"Eyes on the road Bucky." her slender fingers reached over and pushed his head to face the road. Looking to the road in front of her she wondered what he had planned. Was it a dance hall, or dinner, perhaps a movie, there were few things that she could think of as they drove through the extensive city of London. Many of the buildings were in tatters as they drove by, she had never been to this section of the city, she never had the want to go too far out beyond where she lived and worked. Wherever he was taking her was somewhere she had not been, and that was exciting.

Almost as exciting as that kiss that she had given to him, even though there was a part of her that felt she was wrong for doing what she was doing with a man who was dead, she found herself caring less by the moment. When he did die she would miss him though, in the few times they had spent together she only ever felt charmed. And now on their first date, she did not know exactly what to do. On the missions that she had been sent on there was a clear goal, to get something out of the man while letting the man think he was getting something out of her.

Of course those dates usually ended in blood, and in one case the date ended with her agreeing to the next, and the next, and eventually a sham of a marriage that eventually ended in blood. This boy, this Bucky, didn't know any of that. He didn't see her as the dangerous weapon that she was, to him she was a girl who only seemed to want her time and her company. It was comforting to experience that, and even though what she was doing felt wrong at times, she was so selfish that she was convincing herself that this was innocent.

But instead of thinking about morals, and philosophy, she cleared her head and thought of what she was supposed to do on a date. Not what she was trained to do of course, but what a normal person would do on a date. Of course she had never been on a real date, she was too busy with training, but there was once a lab tech that she had a brief interaction with.

He had been a sweet boy who worked as a lab tech at the facility that she was trained at that was kind to her, kind enough to win her over after a few conversations before she pulled him into the barracks she was house at. It was an act of curiosity rather than love, it was more satisfying than love to Marian, and it was a fond memory. Of course the boy was glad enough to let her experiment with him, or maybe he was afraid of her, she was never certain. But now with Bucky, she was able to be curious about other things that she had never been allowed to explore, and he was willing and far from scared of her. If anything he seemed to believe that she was delicate.

"We're here!" he called out as the vehicle came to a sudden stop ,and he put it in park, her quick reflexes made sure that her skull did not crack open on the dashboard. Her knee instead took the blow as she grasped onto the door and the windshield. When Bucky heard the smack of knee he turned with a groan, as if he was feeling her own pain. Though it hurt less than most things she feigned her pain and grabbed at her knee.

"Where did you learn to drive soldier?" she huffed as she rubbed the spot.

"I'm so sorry." he said worried and cringing at his own actions. But she took a breath and sat up straight, stretching her bruised knee out before giving him a pained smile.

" _I'm-so-sorry?_ " she questioned, sucking her teeth before tilting her head, "That sounds like a terrible place to learn how to drive."

The worried expression turned to one of surprise, which quickly turned into a smile as he was again charmed by her. Reaching out to her leg he rubbed the spot that had been hit, looking at her for a long moment. Her hair was all wild from the wind and he could it almost in its natural wavy state, the only thing holding it back was a single cream colored ribbon. What she was wearing was nothing fancy, but casual khaki slacks paired with a long sleeve dark blue shirt. Those casula things on her looked as good as any dress would on a girl from back home. Then it occurred to him as he was observing her that she wasn't a girl, but something closer to a woman, yet not quite there yet.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're funny Marian?" he said as he leaned his head in close to her, sliding his hand up from her knee to her thigh. Beneath the rough fabric her could feel the warmth of her thighs, Marian was almost excited by his touch, for the first time she felt her heart race from something other than anger or fear. Yet she took a deep breath and steadied her heart,

"Not really, but I'm glad you think so." she looked over his shoulder, trying to find her berrings. When she had become lost in her thoughts she had lost herself in the physical world as well. Bucky had stopped the car alongside the River Thames, "So what are we doing? Where are we?"

"You said you liked the sound of water, so let's sit down on the docks and listen to some water." it was a ridiculous thing to Marian, of course she did not mention that at all. Instead she walked out of the car and over to the docks that were used by fishermen to secure their boats to. As she walked in front of Bucky her arms came to cradle herself. Without Bucky too far behind her she walked to the edge of the dock as the final house of golden summer sunlight surrounded her.

"So what are we going to do again?"

"Sit and listen to water, oh, and also watch the boats come in. I'm sure the fishermen won't mind the company as they come in." He sat down on the dock, beside where she stood looking out into the water. Turing his head up to watch her as she gazed out with a look of peace on her face, "My friend and I, back in New York, we used to watch the boats coming into the harbor back when we were kids."

"I did that once too." she said, thinking the one of the days she had gotten lost in New York after her father's death. There was a good hour that she sat watching cargo boats come and go, in and out of the harbour. It filled the emptiness of her mind for a time before she grew restless.

"You've been to New York."

"After my father died, but I didn't stay long."

"Pity you didn't stay longer. It would have been interesting to meet you in a different place than-" he sighed, gesturing with his hand, and in an exasperated voice said, "this."

"What's wrong with meeting me in London."

"Not London." he laughed, "Well, it's not the best place, but I meant I wish I hadn't met you in this war."

"You wouldn't have liked who I was when my father died." It was the truth, in the months after her father's death she was angry, and sad, and fill with something akin to agony. And she was less than pleasant to be around during that time. Though Bucky did not pay that any mind, reading up to take her hand that was now hanging by her side, as soon as he touched her she looked down and smiled, "But I am sad that we had to meet like this, war is terrible."

Bucky pulled gently on her hand, and she lowered herself to the wooden dock so that she could sit down beside him. As soon as she was beside him, his arm draped itself around her shoulder. Marian found herself leaning into the warmth of the man,

"You know, you are the only lady I've spent time with who hasn't asked me about the war."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, trying to hide away any of the suspicion. She did not need to ask about the war because she knew what it was like to fight, to take a life, and to be afraid that she would die. So she did not need to ask, and she knew that most did not like to talk about it, but perhaps he did. Though Bucky only shook his head,

"No."

"Then why would I ask about it?" she whispered to him, watching a large boat pass on the other side of the river.

"I don't know. The girls I asked out before you, the nurses who work here always ask. They find it exciting I guess."

"I don't." it was said in a firm voice, while the actual act of it was exciting simply because of the rush, the adrenaline pumping through one's body made it so. But the after thought of it all was usually filled with regret. She did not want to think of her own actions, and she did not want Bucky to think of that either. "War is terrible, and what is done in it is terrible as well even though it has to be done sometimes. I don't want to talk about terrible things tonight."

It seemed for a moment that he did not know what to say. Instead staying silent and thinking about what should be said next, after all he had never been told those things. Most girls were excited that he was a Howling Commando, and wanted to know about the heroics of the war. But Marian was right, what is done is terrible, but he knew it had to be done. So he shrugged, and removed it from his thoughts, and said,

"Okay."

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I published a smut story between Bucky and my OC if you guys are interested in that I wrote it for later on in this story but I don't think I'm going to put in in here. Also I would like to thank you for all of your favorites and follows, each one of them makes my days.**

 **Again I hope that you guys like this chapter and please let me know what you think of it with a review.**


	9. Ribbon

"It's getting dark." Marian whispered, after the last fisherman had docked his boat and waved at the two in a friendly manner before he went back to his family. The sun was just about to slip past the horizon, and while Marian was not afraid of the dark. Only a small sound from Bucky let her know that he acknowledged what she had the course of the past thirty minutes more an more of his body weight leaned against her. In a firm voice she said, "James?"

"Yeah?" he said, pulling his own weight back off of her, as she looked back to him she saw how tired he was. The youthful face was not bright with energy, instead it was worn with exhaustion. Droopy lidded blue eyes and a sleepy smile still trying to look as charming as always,

"When was the last time you slept?" Marian asked, well versed in the signs of exhaustion. She remembered the days of her training when she was kept up for days, the constant exercise routines, and when she fell asleep she was doused with ice water. But that was hell week, and she was glad that it happened, in the end it made her stronger. And it made her familiar with the same signs that Bucky was displaying. He had played it off well, but now it was showing.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"Let's go, you need to go back to-well back to wherever you sleep." she rose to her feet with ease. The date had been nice, but Marian was hungry, and Bucky was tired. So she outstretched her hand for him to take, then she ground her feet into the wood dock and pulled up, the leverage combined with her strength was enough to raise bucky up.

"You're strong." he said leaning down to her with a smile, "I like tough girls."

"I'm sure you like all kinds of girls." she led him back up the dock away from the river Thames. "And you get pretty strong lifting books."

With every step he seemed to become more conscious, and by the time they were back to the car his eyes seemed brighter. But there was still a large amount of darkness in the skin that rested beneath his blue eyes would not fade until he got some sleep. And Marian found herself feeling guilty for keeping him up, even if it was relatively early for the rest of the world. She knew what it could be like on missions and how little sleep a person could get.

"Can you drive?" she asked him, it would be a terrible end to the night if he were to crash the car. With a bright smile he looked up to her as he turned the car to awaken the loud engine before waving her into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry Mary, I'll get you home safe. Which where is home?"

"Its a block up from the bookstore." she said, still weary of the man's driving skills. Though she was confident in her ability to take control of the situation should she need to, so she lounged in the uncomfortable seat allowing him to pull away from the river. As he did so she turned to look back at the glistening water in the final hours of daylight, and she decided that this was a good first date. She had learned about him, and he had learned about her. It was a peaceful time that she had enjoyed.

Momentarily she thought of her mother, and how much she would disapprove of what was going on. But then again, she did say that she could do what she wanted to do in between the stars, just as long as she did not move them. And besides, who was her mother to tell her what to do, she was a woman that she had only met a few months before.

Marian then looked back to Bucky, who still looked exhausted. His face was no longer rested and instead he looked extremely focused as he drove. So she took the time to observe his face, he looked less like a boy and more like a man. Hardened by war and the actions that it had forced him to commit. Those sad blue eyes looked empty out into the the dark road before them. His jaw was clenched, and his brow was furrowed, he seemed to be in deep thought about something. Marian had always been good at reading people, the Black Widow herself had remarked on how excellent she was at this, so when Bucky began to wrangle with his fingers, and roughly squeezing the steering wheel, she understood.

"It's a beautiful night." she said to him as he slowed the car as he arrived in front of the book store. That turned his blue eyes to her, he looked afraid, but she only smiled at him. Trying to appear non threatening as he came to a stop at an intersection, what ever he was thinking about was not pleasant. Though he seemed to gather himself, wipe his brow before smiling and nodding his head,

"Yeah, its nice out." he settled back in his seat. As quickly as the moment had come, it had gone. And with a tilt of his head and a smile, "Did I help make it a good night."

"Yes." her answer was quick, because it was true, she did not need to think about it. They had been sitting still in the car for a little too long before Marian raised her hand and pointed in the direction of her living space. "I live that way."

The man seemed embarrassed at the episode, and while Marian was good at noticing these things, she was not always as good at dealing with those in distress. Should she address it, ignore it and act ignorant of the whole thing? So she let her instincts take over, not addressing the problem directly, but instead talking about things to make him focus on her. Talking about books, the customers that came into the bookstore and the people that she met. By the look on his face and his demeanor he seemed to have calmed down, joining in on what she had to say. A chuckle or two even slipped from his lips.

"Over here." she pointed to the building that she lived in. Like he had before, Bucky slammed on the brakes, and liked she had before, Marian caught herself. The only thing alluding to her annoyance with his driving was a roll of her silver eyes. He got out of his side of the car before walking over to her side, she saw him wipe the sweat of his hands on to his formal dress uniform, before offering it to her. Instead of getting up when she took his hand she pulled him close to her, so that her legs were facing out of the vehicle and she was looking up to him, "I had a really good time tonight."

"I'm happy it was a good night, I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Most girls like to go out and dance, go to the movies, dinner, that kind of things."

"All these things are rather public, and the public always gets in the way of getting to know a person." Marian then shrugged as he leaned down, "I still like those things though."

"Maybe next time when I get back."

"Next time?" she asked pulling back, "You're leaving already?"

"Unfortunately." he sighed, those big blue eyes seemingly disappointed about the fact that he was to leave tomorrow when he had just got back. He has wasted his only free day with her, she felt her face grow warm with embarrassment, she didn't mean to waste his time. Deciding that he had earned her kiss she leaned up softly pressing her lips to his. It was a quick kiss as Bucky removed himself for a moment to gaze into her silver eyes before both of his hands came up to cup her face and he kissed her with a built up desire in his action. Rough hands went from the sides of her face, to her tangled golden hair, catching the ribbon that was entangled with her hair he slipped it away with a tug. As her hair came down she pulled herself away touching her forehead to his,

"Thank you for wasting time with me." she sighed, her hands ran down the sides of his face. The tips of her fingers ran over his lips before she slipped past him and out of the car. He turned as she moved so that his face was still close to hers.

"How could spending time with a beautiful woman be a waste?"

"And there is the charm." she looked at the purple under his eyes, "You should get back and go to bed."

"The night is still young, it's only seven o'clock."

"And you are exhausted." Marian said.

"How do you know that?"

"I know how to read you Bucky."

"You read know how to read me now?"

"I work in a bookstore, I read a lot of things." she stepped away from him, holding his hands at a length, "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." she turned and began to walk away from him, her hair around her face blowing in the summer wind.

"Mary!" Bucky called, holding the cream colored ribbon out in her direction, "You forgot this."

"Keep it! It'll give you something to remind you of me!"

"I don't need anything to remember you Mary! I don't think I could ever forget you!" she gave him a salute with two of her fingers, and the silver of her eyes reflected the street lights appearing almost catlight in the night. For a moment it stunned Bucky, but her smile caught him again and he waved goodbye to the woman. When she disappeared into the building he ran the ribbon through his fingers then lifted it to his nose to smell the perfume of the woman. It was a very specific sweet smell, that was so familiar, and it made him think of something he had forgotten. As he looked back to the building he smiled, touching his lips before he jumped into the military car, looking forward to the next time he saw Marian.

From the top floor Marian watched him drive away on the cobblestone street, knowing that he would come back. She could still taste him on her lips, and knew that she was more than willing to give more in the future. The man had made her blush with his passion, and no man up to that point had made her cheeks bloom red. It was exciting for her to experience that, and she wanted more. Hopefully he would be back soon so that she could experience more for Bucky than a quick kiss. Leaning against the window pane she pulled a cigarette from the box beside the door and lit it, taking a long draw of smoke she again felt a small wave of guilt that was soon tamed by her own selfishness. With a flick of her finger, she let the ash fall off the cigarette, then whispered,

"Can't wait to see you again Bucky."


	10. A New Suit

It was a Sunday, and the bookstore was closed on Sundays, so Marian made herself at home in her small apartment overlooking a London street. Looking out she saw the ruins of buildings that were destroyed by the Germans, and a layer of smog that was caused by coal burning factories. It was all so ugly, she hated war, she hated the city. She hated most cities, too many people, and it was never quite enough for her. So Marian decided to take a break from the life she had built around her, opening the drawer, and then the box that contained the stone that helped her focus her abilities.

Recalling the days that she had learned how to use those abilities, and how to control herself she had never felt more exhilarated. Though after she had left she had smashed the stone out of the metal frame that held it before slipping it into her pocket. After all she never was one for clunky jewelry. Running her hands over the black gem she tossed it in the air before catching it. Holding it up to the light she looked there to the swirling timeline within the dark stone.

When she had first come into contact with that stone she had met her mother, but now she was far away from that strange world, and that strange woman. Rubbing the polished surface with her long fingers, thinking about how now using her abilities was a sixth sense. With the stone in the palm of her hand she closed her fingers around it, and she released that energy that was contained within her, the silver light ripped around her. And in an instant she was in a different city, in a different time, the Captain America waffle maker was in the same place that she had left it. As was everything but a box the rested on her glass table.

Suspicion immediately filled her as she looked over at it, going over to the table she reached under the wood and pulled the gun out of its locking mechanism. Opening the door she looked down the hallway, before going to search the rest of her small apartment. The living room and kitchen were both in plain sight and easy enough to clear. Then to the bathroom and the small bedroom that was in perfect order, just as she had left it. Who ever had left the package was long gone, so she put her gun down and walked cautiously to the package.

"Well-" she said deciding to open it, "if it blows up, I'm so close to it I don't know it happened."

With ease she reached out and pulled the top off of the box, the firm cardboard came off quickly and inside the package there was a hard suitcase that had the mark of the Avengers on it. Reaching down into the box she pulled it out, knowing that it was from Stark. When she was working undercover as his secretary, or as she remembered it, the Year of Hell. Every so often she still had nightmares about dealing with one of the women that thought they were something more than a hookup. Shirking off the horrible memories she laid the case on the table and tired to open it.

"Fingerprint required to access contents." a mechanical female voice came from the box. For a moment she shouted and the clenched her jaw in anger. Finding the scanner she applied her thumb letting the computer take that small bit of information, "Access granted."

"Thank you." she bit, as the case popped open revealing a new uniform. Projections came up from the case that gave information about the newly designed suit. The suit was a paler silver than her previous suit, and the braces were now compact into bracelets that when activated would spread out into metallic gloves that covered up to her palms. Out of curiosity she slid one on and activated it. When she did so in her plam there was a circled that glowed with energy. Her damned curiosity prompted her to touch the circed and she yelped as it caused a surge of electricity to go up her arm. It caused her to collapse to the floor while her body shook, and her teeth clenched. When she was finally done with that episode, she laid on the floor, and groaned, "That wasn't the biggest mistake I've made, but it's up there."

On the table a landline she kept for the sake of it rang for the first time. She let it ring out as she laid on the area rug, thinking that she should have stayed in the 40s, where there was a war and she did not get electrocuted. The ringing echoed through the mostly empty apartment, as stayed down, when it finally ended and the answering machine took over she listened to the voice of Tony Stark,

"Hey Mercury Maiden," she groaned at the name he had given to her, her face scrunching up, "I know you're in there, I got the alert that you finally opened the case. So I'm expecting you to pick up in three, two, o-"

"What do you want Tony?" she asked, letting him be right as she hopped up off of the floor and to the phone.

"The Avengers are getting together tonight, wanna come Mercury Maiden?"

"I'm not an Avenger." she groaned, "And don't call me that name."

"Okay, well I'm taking that as a yes which is good because I already told Steve that you said yes."

"What?" She felt panic as she looked down the clothes that she wore, the dress would be hard to explain. Unless she could somehow convince the 90 year old man that she was in to period cosplay, she knew that she had to change.

"He'll be there in 20 minutes." she slammed the phone down and went to her room, deactivating the brace so that it snapped back into its bracelet form. The closet was well organized, but there were few things to wear, most of the clothing was in shades of gray and blue. Colors that she wore well, and that did not draw the eye. So she took a dark blue dress and tossed off the yellow dress from the past off of her, quickly putting it on. Tearing the stockings away from her body she took a pair of pale gray legging and wiggled herself into them. As soon as she looked in the mirror she noticed that she was wearing the wrong bra, and hand to strip from the waist up to put a time appropriate bra on. She corrected her mistake just in time to hear footsteps coming to her front door. And with just the right amount of time left she slid to the door and opened it just before Steve's knuckles could meet her door to knock.

"Evening Steve." his eyes were wide with shock, as she stood there she smiled her head and tried to appear that she had not been in any rush at all. She hid whatever thoughts she had about how odd it felt to one day kissing a dead man then a few days later seeing his best friend under a smile of her red lips. Only in her mind was it awkward, though she was never one to let awkwardness get in the way of a good time. So she grabbed a small black clutch she had left that had her various licenses and at least fifty dollars of cash.

"Evening Marian, you ready?"

"Uh-" Marian looked down then around her apartment, "Yeah, I am."

She stepped out of the apartment, locking it with the single key that she kept in her clutch. Looking up to the large man Marian felt a pang of guilt, thinking about Bucky, and she felt bad for Steve and the fact that he lost Bucky while she still had him. Though there was nothing she could do about that, what was done, was done. For her and Bucky their time together was already set to end, but Steve's time with those he once knew well was over, there was not a single moment he could have with them again.

"I got a cab." he said as they walked to the elevator, and Marian hit the button.

"That's good." she said tossing her thoughts to the side, deciding to live in the presence, for him it had only been a few days since he had last seen her. Though for her it had been months, so she asked him, "How have you been?"

"Since Monday?" he shrugged his shoulders, "So-and-so. And you?"

"So-and-so." she echoed his response, and mirrored his shrug. Leaning against the elevator wall as she pressed the ground floor button.

"You look nice." he said suddenly looking down to his feet then back up to her, pointing to his own head, "I like your hair, it's like how the dames back in my day used to wear it."

"Yeah, I'm trying something new." her hand came up to her head softly patting the curls, before saying something with a double meaning, "Though I'm not so sure of what I think about this new thing I've been trying."

"It suits you."

"Thank you." she said as the doors opened, and she felt a strange awkwardness between them for a second then it passed. As the walked out of the building she looked to Steve, "So what does Tony have planned?"

"It's just a get together, I think he wants to get us all together so we can organize ourselves before he goes back to the the West coast." he opened the taxi door for her letting her slide in. "He did say it would be a party."

"I don't think I'm ready for what Tony calls a party."

"You've been to one of his parties before."

"When I was working for him I was invited."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a good night."

"Oh, I poisoned my body and lost any dignity I thought I had." A laugh small laugh came from Steve's chest, it was the type of laugh that made everyone else laugh, "It's not funny, I fell off of my shoes."

"I'll-" he had to press down a laugh and looked over at her to assure her, "I'll make sure you keep your dignity tonight."

"I cant keep something I don't have Steve." the car pulled to a stop in front of the Avengers tower, as the Marian was quick to pay the driver and tip him as well so that Steve did not have the opportunity to do so. Then she hopped out of the yellow car to look up to the building, as Steve came around to her side he looked up to it as well.

"It's not the most attractive building is it?"

"It's…." Marian trailed off, she had never been a fan of the architecture of skyscrapers, most of them were ugly boxes, and Tony at least made his look different, "unique?"

"You could say that." Steve looked down on her then tapped her back and encouraged her forward into the unique building.


	11. Irish Goodbye

The music was too loud, there was an abundance of liquor and beer, and a large number of people. Turns out it was a benefit for the spouses and children of the first responders that died in the Battle of New York. As soon as Marian was there she felt the urge to back out, but after discovering the purpose was she found strength to power though the party. After all it was for a good cause, and the bastards in there did pay for the pleasure of the company of the Avengers. Even though she never agreed to be an Avenger, the world and Tony, decided that she was. The majority of people who had bought tickets to the event were young, from wealthy families, and all were eager to talk to each Avenger that was present.

Natasha had found Marian early on, and they used the charms they were well versed in, taking pictures and chatting was tiresome. Most of these people were insufferable, the only real reason a person would have bought tickets to an event like this was for bragging rights. They didn't care about the victims, they were all selfish bastards, but Marian knew that she was selfish too. So she named herself with sugary drinks doused in liquor. Every chance she got she made a way to a corner or to the bathroom, but those who had paid to see her always followed.

"I wish you told me you were going to do this." she grabbed Tony the sleeve and led him away through the crowd.

"And I wish you would pick up your phone." he snapped back, "A landline really?"

"You called me? About this?"

"Well I called you, not about this." he talked with his hands then turned on his foot, tilting his head and squinting his eyes, "So, you solve the mystery of what you are?"

He of course was curious to what she was, and if her father's small quest had led her anywhere. But Marian did not think that she would give away any information yet, mostly out of spite because he did not inform her of the party. So with no pause after the question he asked she only frowned and shook her head,

"Everything led to a dead end. The only person who even seemed to have any semblance of what I was, was-" she looked down at her feet and thought of Loki. She could not help but wonder what happened to him, and thought that when she got the time she would go and see where they put him. "It doesn't matter, I don't care anymore."

"I care, I care big time." they walked around the room briskly, Marian following with ease, before he began to walk backwards while facing her, "You mind if I experiment on you."

Marian stopped in her tracks to look at the man as he continued to walk away backwards from her. As she watched him with a confused expression she wondered how she got herself in her current position. The man in front of her slowly began to move his shoulders to the beat of the song that was playing, and for a moment she felt like she could cry. Then the man caught his eyes on something then smiled,

"You like the new suit then?" he asked looking at her wrist, and then Marian found that she had forgotten to place the brace back along with the other case.

"Its fine. I don't think I'll be fighting in it anytime soon thought." she breathed, making sure start to move again, she had noticed that if she stayed still too long and looked like she had nothing to do people would try to talk to her. Of course she was doing nothing, but that was her nothing, and she hated people who tried to away that nothing and use her time for themselves. Stopping to look around the room for just a moment she saw that Steve was being faced by a similar problem. A gaggle of pretty girls had surrounded him at the bar and he did not seem to know what to do.

She expected more from him when it came to women, with Bucky as a friend she assumed that he would have picked up a few things. Leaning against a railing on a raised platform she decided to watch for a moment. The red of his ears was bright, as he pressed his hands together to fiddle with his fingers, a boyish smile came to his face every so often. As she watched him she noted that he had no idea what he was doing, he was so different from Bucky. When a pretty dark haired girl reached out to pull on his tie he began to stutter, and Marian decided to intervene, on behalf of his long gone friend.

"Hi Steve." she walked up to him and took his hand, "What happened to spending the night with me? I've already drank at least five of these, blue things, and I need help staying on my shoes."

"Are you the Mercury Maiden?" the pretty dark haired girl asked, stepping away from Steve and to her. Now her hands were on Marian a outcome that she had not expected in the slightest, though Marian was enough of a flirt to distract the girl away from Steve. The girl felt Marian's arms, "Wow you are really toned."

"Well in my line of work you have to be." the girl was a little too handsy, so Marian guided her back to the bar and pulled out a stool for her, "I gotta talk to the Captain for a while, I hope you don't mind me stealing him away from you."

Marian didn't give the girl a chance to answer so reached back over to Rogers and slipped their arms together, guiding the super soldier away. Following her lead without question he began to take the lead and move her where he wanted to go. But Marian, never the one to be led easily, took a turn to get out of the party, going up a set of emergency steps to the roof. As she walked up the stairs she looked to Steve,

"You know, I thought a man of your age would have learned to deal with women."

"To learn you have to have experience, and I never much bothered with all that." He held the door open for her, as a look of withheld shock crossed her face.

"I'm sure there must have been one girl that crossed your path that you were bothered to bother with." Marian walked over to the edge of the building and hopped up on the ledge, dangling out over the city.

"You shouldn't sit so close to the edge." Steve said looking at the dangerous position she had put herself in, Marian put her lips on the straw of her drink and took a big gulp before getting to her feet. Walking on the edge of the building she kept her eyes on him,

"Do I make you nervous Steve?" he stood close to the ledge, his hand prepared to grab her at any sign of her stumbling,

"At the moment, you're making me more nervous than any woman has." She stopped her walking to look down at him from her position.

"Why do women make you nervous?" she asked waiting for an answer as she drank the sugary drink. Again his cheeks bloomed red,

"Well when you get rejected often enough you develop a fear of it happening again."

"It's not good to go into any situation expecting you'll lose." she leaned backwards then placed her hands on the concrete ledge before raising her legs in the air. The skirt of her dress slipped up over her torso, in an act of outdated modesty Steve reached out and pulled the skirt so it covered her black legging then took her off of the ledge.

"I think you should go home."

"I would love to go home." she said then laughed, then leaned against the ledge. Looking him up and down she smirked, thinking of Bucky. "I'm gonna get you a girlfriend."

"Not you too."

"Me too?" she asked, "Who else too?"

"What?"

"Who else is trying to get you a girlfriend?"

"Natasha, she thinks I should get back out there."

"Well, then I wont take that away from her." she kicked off her shoes and sat on the grave of the roof. "So any missions you want me to go on? I'm down for anything at this point in my life, not marriage though, I'm not doing that again."

"I'm not in the business of marrying people off." Steve laughed sitting down next to her.

"Of course not, that's Natasha's job, and I don't think you would take that away from her."

"I would never rob a lady of her job." Steve assured her, Marian felt the alcohol pulse through her system. "Who knows, maybe she'll lose interest with me and try to get you a boyfriend. I mean-well-that is if you don't-...already have one."

The poor man's stuttering made her smile at him, and causing her to tap him on the shoulder. He really had no clue about how to talk to women. Though Marian knew she could go easy on him, and she would, thinking about Bucky.

"I don't really know." she said tilting her head, "There is a man I met, but I don't think I'll amount to anything."

"Who is he?"

"No one important really, I do like him, but he's not around much, and he's a bit of a flirt. He is a good man, I know that."

"Sounds like you like him."

"I do." Marian nodded, "But it'll never work out."

"You shouldn't say that, you never know."

"But I do." the certainty in her voice was almost bone chilling. That was because Marian did know, Bucky would not live long enough for anything serious. The horrible thing was that Marian had allowed herself to be in that situation because of the security of how it would end. Probably because she did not know how to find security in anything. Abandonment, combined with what could be considered child abuse, would do that to a person.

"What's his name?" she didn't answer right away holding back any information that may lead to the discovery of who the man was. But then she remembered that Bucky was not his given name, and there were many that had his first name. So instead of giving Steve his nickname, she gave him the name that his parents gave to him.

"His name is James."

"Good name." Steve got up to go, "I'll do him a favor and get his girl home safe."

"I'm not _his girl_. I'm not anyone's girl." taking his hand he pulled her up, "And I can get home on my own, you should stay and enjoy the party."

"Well I will get my friend home safe, and I hate this party. Terrible music, do you like this music?" In the back round a song by Big Sean was being blared loudly, she did like the song, but not at the moment.

"I have to be in the mood for this type of music, honestly I'm more into 80s music."

"80s music? I'll check that out."

"You gotta listen to Prince." she advised, "Raspberry Beret is one of my favorite songs."

"I'll write that down." they walked back into the party for a moment before they were both noticed by the pretty brunette again. As well as several others, so they talked to them all for a moment again before ducking back into the stair well, there Marian, who knew they would never get out of the party without a thousand and two goodbyes, suggested,

"Irish goodbye?"


	12. Commitment

**Dear Readers,**

 **In the last chapter I forgot to thank all those who left reviews, and I'm sorry for that. So a special thanks to _rosequartz121_ , _xenocanaan_ , and _antisocialFox_. Your reviews have encouraged me to write more and I hope that you guys, and everyone else continues to enjoy my story. **

* * *

"So, tell me more about James." Steve said as they waited on a taxi, and while she was hesitant to tell anything, Marian knew that she could hide the identity of the man by being general about who he was. So she shrugged, and then began to give little details,

"Tall, big blue eyes, like I said he's sweet, but a bit of a flirt. Recently I found out he's a good kisser, so there's that."

"I guess that's a positive." Steve crossed his arm and leaned on the wall that Marian had rested herself against. "Why is he gone a lot?"

"It's his job, he travels for his job."

"What's his job?"

"Told me it was classified." Marian shrugged, it wasn't a lie, that was what Bucky had told her. Even though she knew the truth of what he did she pretended not to, and it was fun to play ignorant.

"And you believed him?"

"Of course."

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not." she confessed, knowing that her entire relationship with Bucky was probably a bad idea, "But! I can take care of myself, and as far as relationships go, this is the first real one I've ever had."

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?"

"Well-you're-a very lovely dame-girl-woman-" his bumbling made her smile, and she reached out to touch his arm, "All I'm trying to say is that I find it hard that no man has caught your eye."

"I've always preferred to be on my own, and most men that meet me are afraid of me." Marian tilted her head thinking of the boy who caught her eye when she was sixteen, that skinny kid who she had a summer time affair with, "There was a boy who caught my eye when I was sixteen, though I think he was afraid of me too. Didn't stop him from-"

"From what?" Steve said, curious to why she paused, but Marian could only smile at his ignorance. Though Steve was quick to see the look in her silver eyes, and the smile that withheld. Then he whispered, "Oh-fondue."

"A new rule of dating for you Steve," she squeezed his arm, "never refer to sex as fondue again."

"Yes ma'am." he bowed his head with a laugh and a smile on his face, a red still on his cheeks. For a man who had seen war he was so innocent, there was a charm in that innocence.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Steve, I'm hard to offend." she assured him. "Besides, I'm your friend."

"I didn't really talk about this stuff with women back in my day." he fidgeted with his hands, "But I guess we're not back in my day anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish people would stop saying that to me." he confessed, having an honest moment, "I know they mean the best, but I've always hated when people apologize for something that they didn't cause."

"Then I'll stop apologizing."

"Good." just then a taxi rolled up to the building, and Steve was quick to guide Marian out of the building and into the car. He told the driver where to go and then looked over at Marian who had leaned her head on the window. The dull blue light of the Stark tower surrounding her like a halo. "So, does this James treat you well."

"So far, but I don't know how far i'll go." Marian fiddled with her hands as Steve had, "You've probably heard the rumors about me at SHIELD by now, but contradictory to what has been said I've only ever been with two people in my life. One was out of sheer curiosity, and the other was-well I already told you about that. I honestly don't know what I'm doing."

"You and me are on the same page then." he had obviously heard the rumors, how they got started he didn't know, but he didn't want gossip to form his opinion of her. "What do you mean curiosity?"

"...fondue?" she said awkwardly, breaking the rule that she gave to him. But her laugh relieved the tension in the cab. "As with most relationships in my life, it was nothing serious."

"Maybe you should start taking relationships more seriously." The evenness in his voice showed how sincere he was with his words, and he seemed almost hurt for her by the lack of commitment in her life. It was true that she did not commit herself to many things, perhaps her longest commitment was to that house her husband had bought her. And even then she was continuously changing it, a bad habit that she had learned from Clint.

"I've been trying to do just that Steve. But as usual, it probably won't work out."

"Why do you always think so negatively?"

"Because I suck." she laughed her answer out, quickly she said, "I am trying to suck less, but I've never been good at commitment."

"Why don't you take the first step." Steve said, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out her old SHIELD badge, but it had a new sleeve to it, the capital A of the Avengers embossed onto the front. "Commit to the Avengers."

"Where did you get that?" she said, not knowing where she even left it.

"Does it matter?" Steve shrugged, "Marian, I like you, you may not follow orders well, but you are the best at what you do."

"That doesn't mean I have to do it." she said looking into his blue eyes.

"That's true. But you know what is right Marian."

"I'm not so sure that I do."

"You're a good person and an Avengers."

"No I'm not."

"You are to everyone else."

"Well maybe I don't want to be defined by everyone else."

"Then what will you define yourself as? A person who stands by and does nothing, or a person who makes a stand." he held out the badge once more, and Marian clenched her jaw before making a commitment and grasping the it from him.

"Cheesy speeches were always my weakness." she crossed her arms and legs sitting straight and looking at Steve with a pout. Then she thought of something to make her laugh, "You're not still wearing a flag are you."

"You," he had a laugh caught in his throat, "You're a lot like someone I once knew."

"And who would that be?" she rolled her head to him, with a asymmetrical smile on her face, only to see his laugh die at the thought of the person she reminded him of.

"A good friend." Steve said sadly, thought he washed it away with a chuckle, "He had a lot to say about the outfit too. And he was a joker too."

"I'm sure he and I would have gotten along well."

"Yeah-his given name was actually James?" Steve said in a way that made her think that he had connected the dots, which was almost impossible, but Marian brushed it off. As the taxi made a stop in front of her apartment.

"Home sweet home." Taking out her wallet she made herself ready to pay whatever the drive had cost her only to be stopped by Steve.

"You paid last time, its my turn." she agreed to it with a nod of her head before stepping out of the car.

"See you at work Captain."

"See you there, Maiden." the man said with a smirk and a tilt of his head, almost laughing again as she closed her eyes and cursed Stark.

"Goodnight Steve, get home safe." she then scampered up to her apartment and pulled the stone out of place where she had left it. Tossing the high tech bracelet Tony had given her to the side she let the power surge through her, and soon she was back where she had started off her day. In a small apartment, overlooking a world at war.


	13. Hello

Pulling the ribbon between his fingers, he felt the smooth silk texture, it felt like the lips of the woman he had kissed. Raising it to his nose he could still smell that unique perfume that was soaked into it. It was a smell that was some delightful medley between the smell right before rain, and the smell of decaying leaves in the autumn.

"What's that Buck?" Steve asked looking over from his notepad, to what Bucky was fiddling with in his fingers.

"A gift from a friend."

"Which girl?" Steve asked with a smile on his face, knowing Bucky's popularity with the ladies. There were many of those ladies too, "Dot? Bonnie? Connie? Anne?"

"No, no, no, not a girl. A woman, I think this one is special Steve."

"How so?"

"I don't know, its just-she's very, I guess she's kinda like me."

"Oh, so she's a jerk?" Bucky reached over and pushed his closest friend roughly, both laughing for a moment, "You know I'm not serious. What's her name."

"Mary. She's a tough bird too, I'm pretty sure she fakes being delicate to make me feel better about myself. But, damn, I'm certain she could kill a man with a look."

"Sounds like quite the woman."

"I'm certain she is, of course I don't know much about her. " Bucky wrapped the ribbon around his fingers, "I like her though, one of the prettiest things I have ever seen. And no one has ever kissed me like her."

"When can I meet her?" Steve knew that Bucky liked to show off the girls that he dated. Bringing them to dance halls and twirling them about, making sure to hold their hands and stay close by. Whoever this Mary was, she had pulled Bucky in and he seemed smitten.

"I don't know, I don't even know when I'm going to see her again." Bucky looked around at the desolate camp, full of mud and rain. Not a pleasant sight, and he found himself daydreaming about dancing with Marian, and that kiss. He was curious to what she had meant when she had told him to earn a kiss, now he understood the price was his time. And he had plenty to give her, when he got back he would be certain to give as much of it to her as he could. But his motives were not only for another kiss, or any carnal pleasure, but he had enjoyed his time with her.

"What does she look like."

"Short, blonde, silver eyes that could cut a man down if she wanted to. She's also a little muscular, not like you but, you can feel it in her arms. It's probably because of her job, she works in a bookstore and does a lot of lifting."

"You like muscular women now?"

"I like strong women."

"Since when?"

"Since I met Mary." Bucky shrugged, thinking about the pretty woman and what she was doing. Where she was at, it was the end of the work day, he thought of what dress she was wearing. And if there was a ribbon in her hair, or if she had pinned it back. What about who was walking her home, was she alone, was there a man. There had to be at least one man who would come up to her and try their luck. She was too pretty to be left alone and the connoted image of another man that didn't exist made him jealous. "Chances are she doesn't take me too seriously though."

"I'm sure she likes you, almost all girls do." Steve wiped his brow of the wet of the rain.

"She's a woman Steve, not a girl." he held the ribbon up again, unraveling it from his fingers letting it blow in the wind, but keeping it close enough so that the fine mist of water did not drench it. Then with a burst of optimism he perked up, elbowing Steve, "But maybe I can make her take me seriously."

Within the first hours of being back in London, after months of not seeing Marian, he went back to where she lived. The large brick building with many windows that stood on the outskirts of the city. He did not know in which apartment she lived, so he did something that was mildly embarrassing, and extremely annoying.

"Marian!" he shouted up to the brick building, hoping that she was there and would come out. But Marian was not in her apartment, she was walking up the street as he shouted her name. A brown bag in her arm as she had just finished her shopping, as she saw the soldier looking up and shouting she began to laugh quietly for herself. Without a sound she walked up behind him,

"Long time no see.

"Goddamnit Mary!" he shouted after having a less than manly reaction to being scared. His momentary anger and fright turned over into laughter as she stood there with a straight back and a smile.

"You know all that yelling you just did is only going to make my neighbors like me less." she walked around him to the front door of her building. He was quick to follow her there taking off his hat and going to open the door for her. She stopped and turned looking at him, and her smile was soft now as she reached up and touched his face, "I've miss you Bucky."

"You did?"

"Of course, without you there is no one to waste my time with." She took her hand back and used it to open the door, as she did that Bucky assisted pulling the heavy door open with ease. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago." this information shocked her as she walked into the building, and then turned around again, the look on her face did not conceal her confusion. But he quickly explained himself, "I wanted to see you."

"You didn't have to, you should have waited a while and rested." she said firmly, almost like a mother would, adjusting the weight of the groceries in her arm she sighed. "Come on, I'll make you dinner."

"I don't want to take away your rations." Bucky said, holding his hat with both hands. It was true that during the war that the food a person was allowed was limited. But Marian had access to other food sources should she actually get hungry. And she had actually grown used to the smaller portions of food that she was eating. There was always more than enough for her to eat, so she rolled her silver eyes at the man,

"Come on Bucky." she waved him on up the stairs.

"What floor do you live on?"

"Top floor."

"The tenth floor? Is there not and elevator."

"Takes away energy from the war effort. Besides, exercise is good for you."

"That's true." Bucky said stepping in front of her to take the groceries, "Let me."

"You don't have to carry things for me."

"I know, but I like to help." he touched her hand as he took the bag from her, sliding his fingers over hers as he moved the bag away from her body. And he took the opportunity of closeness to lean into her, those large lips asked to be kissed, but Marian had not asked to be kissed, so Bucky did not kiss her. Instead he leaned back from her and said, "Come on, let's get walking, we have a few stories to go."

Marian walked with Bucky, again letting him take the lead, as she had always done before. Holding the skirt of her dress in one hand she walked up the stairs very easily. The small heels clicking on each step and her artificial curls bouncing along. The past months staying the the past, in London, she had grown nostalgic for the future. But she stayed in the past waiting on a boy to come back from war.

"That was a long walk." Bucky complained as they finally got to the top floor, it was a long walk but Marian could never give up an opportunity to make a jest at the young man's expense,

"Don't tell me youre tired from a couple of stairs."

"You call _that_ a _couple_ of stairs?" the exasperated manner in which he said it made her laugh. As she walked with her head thrown back in laughter, with Bucky watching her, she seemed to dance past the white walls, and past the doors that were all painted blue. A golden light came in through the window at the end of the hall, like a spotlight on the stage, and it shone directly on her. He found himself stopping as he observed the scene. It was a moment of his life that did not seem quite real, it was all hazy but so clear as well. When she finally fell against a door at the end of the hallway, she leaned her head against the blue door.

"Bucky?" she called out, her voice was concerned as he must have been standing there like an idiot. So he walked after her, going to the door that she leaned against. She had turned herself so that her back was pressed against the door, and her body curved towards her. Golden hair fell in her face, as the light of the sun caught her dark golden lashes, plump lips smiled then came together as she leaned up to grab his collar. There was little passion behind the kiss, but it was warm. To Bucky, it felt like a _hello_. So that was what he said to her, he looked down and smiled,

"Hello."

"Hi." she smiled at him, her hand went back and opened the door. It looked as if she fell back as she did this, her dancer's movements letting her gracefully twirl into the apartment. The skirt of the yellow dress opened up around her legs before falling gently around her long legs.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" he asked, genuinely concerned about what her neighbors would think. Afterall she was a young woman, it could be considered inappropriate for him to be in her home.

"Are you worried about my modesty?" she smiled leaning against the door frame with a tilt of her head.

"...yes?"

"Well don't, modesty is a made up idea, created by men to control the actions of women. Now get in here, I wanna cook dinner."

"Yes ma'am."


	14. Blue Eyes

**Dear Readers,**

 **I just hit my 31st follower for this story which is amazing and I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and all the love that you guys have given to me.**

 **But I just wanted to make sure that you guys all knew that this is the second part of Marian's story the first part is _Agent's Daughter_** **, and if you like Marian's character I would love for you to look at that story that is set in the first Avenger's movie and sets up this story.**

 **Again thank you all for all the support I love you guys and please enjoy this chapter, I'll try to post again soon.**

* * *

"The butcher gave me some chicken for a low price today, I think he likes me." Marian said as she walked into her apartment. With the groceries still in his arms he took a moment to look around the apartment. All he could see at the moment was a small kitchen and dining room along with a small lounge and coffee table and smashed into one room.

Marian was not at all worried about having him in her apartment, everything she had in there was from the correct time period. And in her free time she had taken to decorating the apartment so that it looked well lived in. The glass doors that separated the living area from her bedroom was shut and the view obscured by sheer white curtains that matched the one on her window, that she left open. Setting the groceries down Bucky leaned out the window on the fire escape looking at the small garden that Marian had made for herself.

"It's a nice place you got here."

"Thank you." she smiled, looking around as she unpacked her rations. The chicken was a rarity, slaughtering a chicken was rare and the cuts were costly because during the war a chicken could make eggs, and that would feed more than if it were slaughtered. But she was excited for some meat that was not pork, reaching past Bucky she grabbed a small rack of plants that she had grown in old tea tins.

"What's that?"

"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme." she plucked from the plants the seasoning that she needed. Laying the meat and a mixture of herbs at the bottom of a glass pan before drizzling the last bit of olive oil she had left into the pan. Then she slid it into the small oven that had been provided to her.

"I haven't had anyone cook for me in a while."

"Well I haven't cooked for a man in a while. But I'll make an exception for you Sergeant Barnes." She pointed with her knife, and began to cut the vegetables, "Please, sit. Can I get you anything, I think I have some ground coffee somewhere around here. No sugar or milk though, so I hope you take it black."

"I don't wanna take your coffee. Besides, I get treated well enough to not have to be put on restricted rations." Bucky sat at the table not too far from the counter where Marian began to

"It's good to know that you soldiers are being treated well." she stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up, "When all this is over, and I get to go home, I think I'm going to plant myself a garden at my home."

"Where are you going to call home?"

"Virginia, maybe one of the Carolinas. Somewhere warm, where I can grow bell peppers, and tomatoes." Marian thought to herself that that was a future that would probably not happen, but she did find that she took pleasure in growing things. During her time with Barton she had always liked helping around with the duties on the farm, he had a gentler way of training. "Where will you go?"

"Back to Brooklyn, that's always been my home."

"That's nice, I'm sure all the hearts you broke by leaving will be relieved when you return." Marian smiled as she joked with him. The asymmetrical smile showing that she was only playing with him,

"Well maybe you should go back to your home, I'm sure all the boys in Washington are missing you."

"That place isn't home anymore. I don't think it every really was home." Marian said thinking back to her exhausting days of training on a remote base in that rainy state. Perhaps she said it was where she was from, when she had first met Bucky, because it was the place that she had lived the longest. "Besides all the boys who once missed me are probably somewhere in the Pacific, and don't have anytime to miss me."

"I've had plenty of time to miss you, and I've only known you for a little while. I'm sure more than one man has had to have suffered the same thing."

"So you've suffered from not seeing me." Marian dusted off the medley of vegetables into a pan. The green beans, carrots and half an onion into a pan that she put on a burner after using a bit of her butter ration to grease the pan. As the chicken baked in the oven, and the vegetables simmered on the stove she walked to the table where Bucky sat, and took her place in a chair beside him.

"Well-not-I," he was begging to sound like Steve as he talked, and Marian had to smile at that. And reaching out to his hand that rested on the table she slipped her fingers in between his,

"I'm only teasing Bucky, I've missed you too." her voice was only a whisper as she lifted his hand to her lips as she kissed the tips of his fingers. It had been a long while since Bucky had a woman touch him, and he wanted to kiss her, it seemed as if she wanted to be kissed as well. So he outstretched his hand to cup her face, brushing the hair away from her pale face. Leaning across the table he kissed her as she had kissed him. A simply _hello_ , but then he began to apply more pressure, enjoying the taste of her lips. But he did not want to try his luck by pushing the girl too far,

"So-how have you been?" he said keeping his lips close to hers.

"Lonely." Marian muttered kissing him again, she had never been the most lustful creature. But with Bucky she found herself wanting to wrap herself around him, it perhaps was not the best way to keep him around but the weight in her belly made her want him. So she stood as she kissed him, cupping his face as she did so before stopping her kiss. Pulling away she turned to go to the stove only to have Bucky grab her arm before kissing her fingers, then letting her slip away from him.

"That smells really good." Bucky commented on the food as she stirred the vegetables around, making sure that they were evenly cooked. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"The wife of on of my father's friend's taught me. Mrs. Laura, she was a pretty good cook. I spent the summer with their family once." She turned over the vegetables again, thinking about that summer. The farm work was hard, as well as the constant construction, but it was a sweet summer all the same. Clint had taken her away from the base in Washington to further her training, but instead of training her as he was supposed to her took her into his home and gave her a taste of family. Her time there made her feel like a person for a time, and it was there she had developed a love for being in the middle of nowhere.

During that summer she would spend the weekdays helping out in the field, the evenings helping Mrs. Laura, and on the weekends she would have the whole day to herself. But she rarely spent those days alone, instead she would spend it was Cooper, who at the time was Barton's only child. Together they would run the farm, going off to swim in the spring, or spend hours in the tire swing that Marian had strung up in her first week there. As she thought of those days she smiled fondly, wanting to go back to that summer all those years ago.

"Judging by your expression," Bucky stood, leaning against the counter looking at her, "I would say that it was a good summer."

"Yeah." she sighed, tilting her head in thought, "I do think that it was the best few months of my life."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know I-" she skucked her lower lip and bit it for a moment, "it was the only time in my life I felt like a kid, I didn't really get that for most of my life."

"You smile a lot for someone who never had a childhood."

"I find things to make myself smile." she said looking softly up at him, in those big blue eyes were always a shocking sight. Those history books that her father had never had a colored picture of him, and it was impossible for the black and white pictures to capture the the beauty of his eyes. As she looked at him, and his youthful face she felt a deep grief, and her smile dropped.

"Why you looking at me like that doll?" he asked in a soft voice, a face painted by confusion. A small laugh slipped from between her lips, then she went back to having a sorrowful look. Going back to stirring the vegetables,

"Its nothing. It's just-" she put the wooden spoon down to look at the pure blue eyes that he possessed, "you have very beautiful eyes."

She believed it was the first compliment that she had given him on his physical appearance. Before she had felt no need to comment on on how he looked, as he seemed to know what he looked like. But he still smiled as she said that to him, and she became embarrassed her cheeks felt hot and she looked away from him. Even though she was no long a teenager, she felt like one in that moment, she felt as if she was in one of the love stories that she had never understood. But within that small room, with him there, she began to understand love stories.


	15. Stare

**Dear Readers,**

 **I recently got the sweetest review that I have ever gotten on any story that I have ever written, and it really touched me and I want to take this opportunity to thank IdaRose89 for the sweet things that they have said. I would respond to you directly but I know that some people don't like when writers respond to them directly, so I'll thank you here. No one has ever said anything so kind about my writing and I hope that you keep on enjoying my writing and again thank you so much for saying it. **

**To the rest of you I hope that you enjoy this chapter and have wonderful days.**

* * *

Setting two plates down on her small table Marian took a seat in front of Bucky. Then she went back to a get forks and knives, placing it in front of Bucky as she then took her set of silverware over to her own seat. The man took a pause looking at her as she took her fork and proceeded to eat.

"No prayer." he said beginning to eat himself, joking with her.

"I hope you don't mind." she smiled, cutting into the chicken. As Bucky cut into his own chicken "I hope that it is good."

"It's wonderful." he said, swallowing before he spoke. While he ate he looked around the apartment, then gestured with his fork around the room. "So, you live here all alone?"

"Yes, it's a bit pricey, but I like my privacy." She said, thinking about how most of her small paycheck went towards the rent. But she was never hungry because she could simply go into the future and get a bite to eat. Which she did frequently, that was where she got the seeds for her small garden from, as well as most of her home decor. And since the only thing that she needed was a place to stay, she dedicated her paycheck to that. Storing away small bits for whatever expenses should come her way.

"So youre a private woman."

"Very private, I haven't even had anyone up here besides you." she said, as she said that he felt any worried thought he had go away. While he was out on his missions, waiting for the next move, and his thoughts went to her, there was always a nagging suspicion that Marian was with another person. She was too beautiful for any man to leave be, and there had to be another man who caught her silver eyes, like he had.

"Really? No one."

"No one." she shook her head, golden hair swaying along with her movements. It was baffling, to him, how no one had been in the small apartment. Not even another woman, no company, and then he remembered that she said that she did not have any friends. But she did not seem sad about having no one, but he wanted to know why she let herself be alone. Surely she had to have someone.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Not really." she continued to eat not showing much of anything, it seemed to him that she did not care that she was alone. It did not make a lick of sense to him that she was alone, she seemed normal, and rather likable. To Bucky it was sad that this woman was alone, and his blue eyes were filled with pity and he stopped eating to look at her. It was almost as she knew that something was wrong because she looked up from her plate and looked up and instantly understood the look, "Don't you dare feel bad for me Bucky."

"Hard not to. You being all alone in a different country, no family, no friends."

"I thought you were my friend." she said, looking up to him with her lips turned upwards, "So unless that's changed I have a friend."

"Well I was hoping that we could be more than friends." Bucky slid his hand across the table, touching the tips of her finger while pressing his leg against her's under the table. His hand began to massage her, running his thumb along the inside of her hand as he leaned across the table to be closer to Marian.

"I thought a man was supposed to take a lady out to dinner before asking her to be more than a friend."

"Usually a guy has to ask a girl to be more than a friend before she cooks him dinner." he countered. Marian knew that this was what she wanted from Bucky, she wanted to experience a real relationship, but she still felt guilty about what she was doing. He was going to die, and she was wasting his final months of life on her selfish desires. As her pale silver eyes began to regard him, Bucky felt his usual confidence falter. Those eyes were almost inhuman in the way that they were reflecting the final moments of sunlight. Though as Marian made her choice, these beautifully inhuman eyes were softened by a smile.

"Alright." she breathed, agreeing to be more than friends. Even though it was obvious they were more than friends as they had already demonstrated with their kisses. But she supposed it was necessary for him to put it into words, perhaps he was worried that someone else would come along while he was off on one of his classified missions. When she agreed to it she had never seen Bucky look so happy,

"Let's go dancing." he suddenly suggested, pulling her up breaking the stillness of the moment. Both of their plates were empty, he was ready to go out into the night, and he proven to her that he was serious.

"I'm not dressed for that." she broke out of his arms to clean up the mess of the small dinner they had.

"Get dressed for it. I'm gonna show this town my girl."

What time is it?" Marian said looking at him, knowing that soon something that happened every evening was about to occur.

"It's almost 7:15."

"Let's stay here." her voice was soft, as she turned her head up to his. With his excitement still there he felt another calm come over him. Warm hands ran up his arms as she led him to the open window and stepped out to the metal fire escape. So captured by her smile he was that he almost hit his head on the window, and he would have if it was not for her hand moving rather quickly to his head to guide his head along. To him it was amazing that she moved so fast, but he did not have time to ask because as soon as he became stunned by her silver eyes again. Each time he looked into those eyes he had to be careful to not get lost in them, they seemed to be hooks that had caught onto him. And even though he did not want her to let go of him, he did not want to lose himself to her.

"What are we doing out here doll?"

"Shh…" she pressed her finger to his lips, "wait a moment."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Hush." she breathed, as the sweet sound of her voice vibrated out into silence it was replaced by another song that was half as sweet. It was the sound of a piano, and Marian seemed to be delighted by the melody that was played. It wasn't anything that he was familiar with, but it was not quickly played at a fast tempo, instead it was slow and melodic, just like a lullaby. When Marian heard the music begin she smiled, tilting her head back and sighing, "Right on time."

Moving away from him she leaned against the the iron railing, as she closed her eyes to listen to the classical tune. Bucky took his time to just observe Marian, as he always liked to do. Of course who would not like to look at a pretty woman. The way that she was posed was appealing to him, how she curved her spine, long legs spaced apart, and her lips were perfectly parted.

"I never took you one for this old stuff." he remarked about the music, "I thought you liked music that hasn't been written yet."

"Well, one can't always wait around for the music to be written. And music like this is peaceful, isn't it?" her eyes were still closed as she swayed to the music, "I never got to ask you what type of music you like."

"I'll listen to whatever comes on the radio." Bucky sated simply, in the past few months he had given little thought to what he liked. It has been such a long while since he thought about music that he did not even know if he had ever had a favorite song. "Does this person play the piano every night?"

"No, but when they do its always about this time, and I was hoping they would tonight. When they do play I like to listen."

"Do you know who it is?" when she shook her head silently as the music changed to another tune that Bucky had never heard.

"I never bothered to find out." she said feeling Bucky move to be beside her, "But who ever they are they are pretty good, don't you think?"

"Yeah." he said, enjoying just staring at her.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" her lips turned up and she leaned back opening her bright eyes.

"Didn't think you would mind."

"Why is that."

"A woman like you must be used to stares."

"I actually don't like to be seen all that much."

"That's hard to believe." Bucky said laying his hand on top of hers, "All the beautiful women and girls I've known like to show off."

"Maybe all the girls you have seen, wanted to be seen, but I can assure you there are plenty that like to go unnoticed, and have gone unnoticed because they prefer it that way."

"Are you implying that I only saw you because you allowed it?" she turned slowly leaning back against the railing, again her lips had curled up in a playful manner.

"Perhaps."

"Could you let me know what's so special about me, that you would let me see you."

"I-I don't know." she let her eyes linger on his, not exactly having an exact answer. Truth be told she had no real grasp of why she was allowing this relationship with Bucky to grow. Perhaps it was because there was the allusion of commitment, and she would never be bound to him. But she knew that she could find any man from the past, all of them would die sooner or later, Bucky was not different in this tragic aspect. So she thought out loud, "Maybe, I wanted to be seen by someone who had kind eyes."

Marian did not know if that was the right thing to say, so she looked away from his kind blue eyes. As soon as she said the words she felt stupid, like she had humiliated herself with the words. And she was embarrassed by it all, she had blushed in anger, and embarrassment before, but she had never felt the tips of her ears go hot. Though she felt comfortable with Bucky, and did not try to hide her feelings, which she was more than capable of doing. Letting her shoulders, and head be drawn to the center of her body, while she played with her fingers.

"Hey." Bucky said, taking her hands away from each other so that they were now in his. It was clear to him that she felt that she had embarrassed herself, but she hadn't. "You've been alone for a long time? Haven't you?"

The woman only nodded her head, on that night she felt honest. Looking down at the small blonde woman, Bucky was reminded of another small person he once knew. Both of them were capable of taking care of themselves, and both had fought to be alone in life, even though neither of them had to be. Of course, the small person he had known well had changed, and was taking care of himself well enough now, as he was not so small anymore. And the small lady in front of him, did not need to be taken care of in the slightest. But she did not have to be on her own, and he liked the idea of taking care of her.

Silence had made Marian uncomfortable, so she breathed, pushing down the loneliness, and all the pain she had let slip to the surface. Uncurling her body she straightened her back and gave a strained smile, to Bucky, who seemed confused about her forced change in demeanor. The soft voice spoke

"Do you still wanna go dancing?"

"Nah." he pulled her back into her apartment, leading her along by gently grasping her long fingers. This time his hand came up to the top of her head so that she did not hit her head on the raised window. "How about we have some of that coffee you got hidden round here and listen to Mr. Music Mystery Man."

"Okay." she breathed turning to the small kitchen area trying to remember where she put that small bit of coffee. Looking over to the soldier who leaned on the wall by the window. As she found and made the coffee she took more time to look at him,

"You know," his eyes came to hers, "it's rude to stare."

"That it is." she handed him a cup of black coffee, that he clinked against hers. And there they stood for a time, listening to the music of a person they did not know, enjoying their time together.


	16. Stain Of A Kiss

Another lonely Sunday rolled around and Marian made her way down to a tea shop that she had grown fond of, and the owners had grown fond of her. Always having a cup of tea, and a small pastry or some sweet waiting for her on sidewalk table. With a book in her hands, and unlit cigarette hung from her painted lips. It was anything but a quite church morning, the war did not stop for any human god. The loud engines of the jeeps, and the bustle of soldiers moving by. Some made small nosies or bold remarks at her, but she pretended not to hear them.

Bucky was in town, he had a week in the city before he was sent off to wherever he was needed. But that did not mean that he could dedicate all of his time to her, after all he had friends and other things that involved the war. And she knew that he could not neglect those things, but she filled her time with the books that she had been meaning to read.

Of course her head was filled with thoughts of Bucky and that made it impossible to read. Summer was already almost over. She had so few months with him left, what would happen afterwards, after he was gone, and he had no more moments left to give to her. So she put her book down, and took the unlit cigarette out of her mouth to hold it between her two fingers, staring at it with blank silver eyes.

What had she allowed herself to get into. This was all just an experiment at first, an action to satisfy some curiosity of hers, but now it had moved past that. She had gone and let herself get attached to the man who was doomed to die. Though, she knew, that perhaps, she could prevent it. Her mother had told her not to change time, but what difference could one man make to time?

It was not a decision that she had to make at the moment, she had four more months to make the decision. Bucky would fall in four months, until then she had time to make the choice. And if that was not long enough, she could go to the future for a few months and linger on her options there. Changing history was something that her mother had told her not to do, but he was only one man. A good man, he deserved to live, and to have a chance to live a life. And Marian did not want to let him go so soon, he had stirred something in her.

"I got to make more of an effort to start seeing you in the mornings." Looking up she saw the man that filled her thoughts, and would not leave her head. His uniform was freshly pressed, his shoes polished and the propper medals were displayed on his breast. As he walked up to her, he made sure to take care to remove his hat. "How have you been for the past couple of days?"

"I've been alright, you?"

"Good." his face got serious for a moment and he leaned down, "This might seem strange, but those guys back there, don't look, made a bet with me that I couldn't get you to give me a date. I think that they are wrong."

"Are you hustling a bunch of poor enlisted men Sergeant?" she asked not bothering to look over at the men who had gathered in a group on the street corner across from them. A look of embarrassment came across his face,

"Yes."

"I love it. Sit." any embarrassment was replaced with a bright smile that made Marian's stomach feel strange. He did as he was told pulling a chair from another table he sat while leaning forward. Watching her put a cigarette on her lips, she stated, "I didn't know that you were a gambling man."

"I didn't know that you smoked." he drew a zippo lighter, it seemed to have something etched into it, but he moved too fast to light her cigarette then covered it with his enclosed palm.

"I only do it every so often, when helps me when I'm overwhelmed." she said breathing in the unhealthy smoke that had little effect on her in the long run.

"What are you overwhelmed by?"

"Oh, just a handsome fella." she took a pull off of her cigarette, making sure to blow it to the side away from Bucky. And he smiled at her comment, knowing it was about him, "So what is our game plan here to make sure that you win that bet?"

"I was thinking that you could come to the stork club later on tonight, on my arm, wearing the blue number you had on when I first saw you." his eyes had desire and excitement in them, and she laughed and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Okay." she pulled out a handkerchief from her bag, then leaned forward making it seem that she was about to kiss the man, but instead she plucked a pen from his pocket. When she plopped herself back down into her chair, he looked at her with curiosity. Though she knew that the man had to pretend to not know her, and therefore need a way to find her. On the cloth, in neat, looped letters, she wrote her name, landline, address and a little something else. "You gotta have some proof that I said yes, and I'll expect you to pick me up. But before I give into your gamble, what am I gonna get out of playing along."

"A date with me paid for by those soldiers over there." he said, as he began to stand in the corner, as he stood she smiled keeping her silver eyes on his kind blue iris she pressed the handkerchief to her lips. Then she stood and walked to Marian, giving her him the handkerchief before smiling and walking away from him.

On the table she had left the money to pay for her meal and as she was walking away with a sway of her hips she flicked her cigarette. Not bothering to look back at Bucky, certain that she would see him again later on that night. While Bucky walked back to his comrades, a certain bounce to his step, and a bright grin on his face. Holding the cloth by two of its corners he displayed the writing of his girl. Though of course no one knew that she was his girl yet, all the soldiers groaned and began to take out their wallets,

"Pay up boys."

"Nah, not till she actually shows up on a date."

"Fine, I'll get my money tonight. At the Stork Club when she's on my arm." Bucky said with absolute certainty. Turing over the napkin he pretended to not know her name and acted as if this was the first time he had seen the name, "Marian Smith will be on my arm tonight."

"What's that say there?" one of the men asked reading over his shoulder to read it, it was something in french that he did not understand. Whatever it was said, it seemed to be short and simple, and it was finished with a kiss. So he shrugged his shoulders knowing that he would discover what it meant when he saw her again. Till then he could only assume what it meant, and smile at the stain of her kiss.


	17. Waiting Around

Sitting and waiting around on a man was never pleasant, but Marian had made many exceptions for Bucky, and felt that she would keep on doing so. Lifting her eyes to her vanity mirror she inspected herself for any imperfections, and she saw no physical imperfections. Though she looked into her silver eyes, and worried that they might be too unsettling.

They always had an effect on people, probably because they were a sign that she was not human. Almost human but not quite, and humans could sense that. And now that she understood, it explained how she was able to make so many people uncomfortable. Her face was so human, but there was something slightly off about it that no human could put a finger on. But the longer that Marian looked at her even face, the more that she knew what was off, it was those eyes that few could meet for once thought humans could not meet her eyes because they could sense that she was a killer, but of course that was wrong. The few that did not hesitate to meet her eyes included Bucky, who never hesitated.

Lost in her thoughts, and with her instincts dulled with time she did not hear the creak of the fire escape, or the steady pattern of feet climbing up the stairs. So when there was a tap on the glass window she jumped, her hand reading for a hidden gun, but she stopped herself and instead walked to the window to see who she had been waiting for.

His blue eyes glinted with a childlike joy, and he had a full smile on his lips as he opened her window.. Dressed in his formal uniform that was perfectly pressed, and at the sight of him she relaxed and felt herself become something else. Something that she liked better than what she truly was, something that was more delicate than deadly. Without a thought she reached out to him, and without a thought he took her hand.

"Hey there." he said looking down to her, after he had led her out through the window.

"Hi." Marian smiled back up to him, there was no hesitation in her familiarity with him. And she was ready to go dancing, she had been practicing it as she had once practiced how to fight. Dancing and fighting were no so dissimilar. One partner moved, then the other, and then back to the first. Just like a fight, but instead of opposition, it was a joint effort to create a pattern of movements.

And while Marian was ready to go dancing, Bucky seemed to take his time looking at her. The blue dress that was perfectly draped over her body, the perfect shape of her lips that she had taken time to paint red, then to her eyes. Men had look at her before, but he made her feel delicate, not weak like some men's stares had. She had never been delicate before, it felt very special to her.

"You know it's rude to stare."

"Sometimes I can't help but to be rude." he grinned, "Are you ready to go?"

"I was ready a while ago." she sighed, letting him lead her down the fire escape. She knew her neighbors probably didn't appreciate some strange american going past their windows and making noise on their fire escape. So Marian made a mental note to go the proper way into the building on her return. But for the time being she did not care about the sensibilities of others.

"I'm sorry I was late." he gave her half of a smile that suggested that he was not the least bit sorry for anything. Though she could not be mad at the man, his boyish charm made her weak. And even if he had made her wait all night she would not have the heart to hate him.

"Are you really sorry?" she said as he lifted her into the jeep that he had been allowed to have for the night. Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek,

"I've never been more sorry."

"Then you must have never been sorry for anything in your life."

"I can't say that you're wrong."

"But let me guess, you won't admit that I'm right?"

"You got that right doll." he speed off in the jeep, round the city. Wherever he was planning on taking her, she had little idea. But he had a bet to win, and she did not mind the white lie she had to tell to get him to win. And if he won, she won, after all she did get to spend time with him and that is what she wanted. She kept herself relaxed in the passenger seat, her long legs stretched out, her hand was left out the side of the jeep as she played with the rushing wind.

Looking over to the man, with a smile on his face, she again began to feel guilty. Though she pushed that thought away so that she could enjoy her evening with Bucky. There was no real reason to ruin the evening with unpleasant truths.

"So, are you ready to dance Mary?" he asked her as he slowly stopped the car, seeming to take care to not slam on the brakes.

"I could dance all night, as long as it's with you." letting her hand slip into hers she became more aware of her surroundings, and where Bucky had taken her. It seemed to be a place popular with the American soldiers, but also popular with the British women who liked the look of American soldiers. Letting herself be guided into the building they were almost immediately on the dance floor. Bucky seemed eager to have her as close as he could, a hand on her waist the other tightly cupping her hand. Her silver eyes came up to look at his,

"I've missed you Mary." the way he said it, full of sincerity and it made her heart stutter in her chest. The honest confession was not something that she had experienced in her life. Touching the side of her face he led her lips to his, just as he had led her in the dance. The tender moment was disturbed by the hoots, and hollers of soldiers who had just lost a weeks salary to Bucky. For the first time she saw Bucky become somewhat embarrassed, but she only giggled into his chest.

"I think you've won." she whispered, escorting him away she suggested, "Why don't you buy me a drink with your winnings."


	18. A Choice

The couple was sat in a conner that was dark, and possibly the quietest spot in the place. They drank most of the night, and talked about adventures they had in their childhood. What they wanted out of their lives. Marian had allowed herself to come up with a story for how she had wanted her life to be, and what she wanted it to become.

As she spoke about the life she had imagined, she found that it was so simple. A house, a happy childhood. Simple and ordinary, a father who had never taught her how to kill. A mother who had not abandoned her. The small stories she had made up to connect it all, to make Bucky believe that she was who she said she was. Ending it in the tragedy that she was an orphan, alone in the world, and far away from home. But he believed it all, and she smiled because of how he saw her. How she wanted to be seen, it made her happy that someone could see her like that.

"I once," she laughed, slipping in a story that was mostly true, "borrowed my father's car."

"No." breathed Bucky, shaking his head at her.

"Well, I wanted to go out with some friends and he never let me go out, and I needed a ride so I borrowed it."

"Don't you mean stole?"

"No, I borrowed it. I had every intention of giving it back."

"Did you get to follow through with those intentions?"

"Not exactly…" she trailed off, her silver eyes looking to the side as she shrugged.

"Now what could that mean?"

"Well I had a bit of an accident and was able to return a little under half the car." she looked back to the incident in which she was attacked. The explosives had torn the car almost in half, and the bullet holes took away more of the car including a door or two. "Though I did give it back."

"And you call me a bad driver?"

"I've improved my driving." she looked to the side bumping his shoulder with hers and saying "Maybe you should let me take the wheel sometime?"

"I thought you've had both hands on the wheel ever since I've known you. It's one of the reasons I fallen in-" the sirens in the distance distracted him from finishing what he intended to say to her. And he instead grasped her "We should get to a shelter, now."

"Yeah.." she breathed as he took her hand and led her along, trying to find a shelter and was quickly ushered in the direction the bar owner was pointing. It was odd to be grateful for the bombing. She did not know what she would do if Bucky declared his love for her. If he loved her, and if she loved him, then there would be more than enough reason for her to break the rules that her mother had given to her. Marian had never needed much reason to do anything. Her impulsive nature was a curse in many ways, and it had been a daily struggle to not save him from his fate that she knew so well. Bucky deserved so much more.

"Are you okay?" Bucky whispered into her ear, in the half lit, crowded room she must have had an odd look on her face that drew the attention of her date for the night.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." she whispered, makinging him think it was the bombs that caused her withdrawn state. Thought she knew it was that she would simply never get used to the closeness that she had allowed to form between her and Bucky. He pulled her close to him as his thumb stroked the outside of her shoulder. His lips kissed the side of her head, then his forehead rested on the side of her brow so that he could whisper into her ear,

"I love you." And as he said those words she made up her mind with what she had to do. He was a man that loved her. That man who she, herself loved herself. And he did not deserve death, he deserved to live through this war to live a normal life. And she deserved a normal life as well. She had never known someone to love her, no one person had ever said it to her, and she would defend the one who spoke it to the death. Her decision was made with ease and it was a simple choice for her, Bucky was not going to die.


End file.
